Time and Time Again
by The-Transparent-Reminder
Summary: post-eot! Doctor x Master - The Master isn't dragged into the time lock but the drums are gone, without them he doesn't know who he's supposed to be or what he's to do. To make matters worse the Doctor has gone and locked him in the TARDIS before going on to regenerate, trapped with him and his human pets what is the Master to do? Everything would be MUCH easier with the drums!
1. Chapter 1

The Doctor stood tall; gun in hand, aiming at the Time lords. At Rassilon, the Time Lord in question glanced at the gun in distain before looking into the Doctor's frantic brown eyes stating, "Choose your enemy well. We are many. The Master is but one."

From behind the Doctor the Master piped up, "But he's the President! Kill him and Gallifrey could be yours!" Then the Doctor turned, pointing the cold metal gun at the Master's head, his hand shaking minutely. The Master's brow furrowed slightly, "He's to blame, not me. Oh, oh. The link. The link is inside my head. Kill me and the link gets broken, they go back." Staring into the Doctor's soulful panicked chocolate brown eyes, even with the drums pounding deafeningly in his head the Master knew, "You never would, you coward. Go on then. Do it!"

Whipping around the Doctor once again pointed the gun at Rassilon and the other Time Lords as energy crackled through the air. "Exactly! It's not just me it's him! He's the link! Kill him!" The Master shrieked ecstatically, clapping is hands together; a crazed smile overtaking is features.

Rassilon focused on the Doctor with his steely cold grey eyes and said, raising a single eyebrow, "The final act of your life is murder. But which one of us?" Behind him one of the Time Lords, a woman, lowered her hands from her face. It was a low tactic, using a member of the Doctor's family. His mother no less. She gazed at her son, shedding a single tear before glancing at the white point star. The Master really hadn't expected this sudden family reunion between the Doctor and the Doctor's mother at that and he could barely think with the drums pounding in his skull, it felt like they were about to break out, even so he still managed to follow her gaze. His eyes widened and he looked back at the Doctor in surprise.

The Doctor turned back towards the Master, meeting his eyes and saying in a voice full of conviction, "Get out of the way." The Master quickly took a few steps to the side and a loud BANG ripped through the air as the Doctor fired, hitting the white point star. Breaking the link.

The Time Lords behind Rassilon were sucked back into the time lock, but Rassilon didn't seem to care much; his face morphing into an ugly smile that didn't at all match the cold angry glare he gave the Doctor. The Master could barely focus on any of that though, it felt like his skull was being ripped open, like his very _mind_ was tearing. It hurt! It hU _R_ _ **T!**_

 **1234-1234-123 4- -**

All the Master could think of was how much he wanted it to stop. How much he _needed_ it to stop. The drums were so _loud_ , louder than they'd ever been. All the Master could do was clutch his head tightly with boney hands and release a small, almost inaudible pained sound as he folded in on himself.

Through the resounding din that seemed to split his skull the master heard the Doctor, heard Theta, yell to Rassilon, "The link is broken! Back into the Time War, Rassilon! Back into hell!"

The President of Gallifrey snarled back, "You'll die with me, Doctor!"

The Master forced his head back up in time to see Theta calmly state, "I know."

No, no no no no. He couldn't. The Master wouldn't let that happen.

Koschei wouldn't let that happen.

As Rassilon raised his gauntlet the Master stepped forwards and repeated the Doctor's words back to him, "Get out of the way."

The Doctor and the Master locked eyes and the Doctor stepped away in shock. The Master fired his life energy at Rassilon; he was overflowing and the drums were screaming in his head, as he directed all he could into his attack. All the while he screamed, "You did this to me! All my life! You _made_ me! One! Two! Three! Four!"

Rassilon was forced to his knees as the light got brighter and the drums crescendoed in the Master's head. He could feel himself being pulled into the time lock after Rassilon and all he could hear was the drums, all he felt was pain and terror.

Suddenly a pair of arms wrapped around his midsection tightly, holding him back; the Master struggled against them but they only held on tighter. It felt like forever and the Master was half convinced it would never end until it simply did. Like everything snapped into place and it was silent.

He barely registered that he had hit the floor. He only knew that it was silent. It was _silent_. The drums weren't thundering in his mind like they always were. It was quiet save for the ringing in his ears. Panic drove out even the pain as the world swam before his eyes.

He thought he might have heard the Doctor's exclamations of 'I'm alive!' before slipping into blissful unconsciousness.


	2. Chapter 2

The Doctor lay on the hard marble floor of the Naismith mansion, battered, cut and bruised but alive. He was alive! "I'm alive. I've. There was. I, I'm alive!" A smile broke out over his face, he quickly looked towards the Master, his smile fading as he saw him lying limply on the floor, his eyes closed.

Franticly searching for a pulse he thankfully found one, unfortunately, he only found _one_. One of the Master's hearts wasn't working. Overwhelmed the Doctor hurriedly began CPR. The forceful compressions managed to help the Master's other heart to start up again, although his chest would likely be bruised later.

But more importantly they were both alive! He needed to get the Master back to the TARDIS. The Master was still leaking his life force, his life energy. The Doctor needed to get him into the zero room and quickly. Then he…

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

A chill went through the doctor's body at the sound.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

He will knock four times.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

"Doctor?"

He was going to die.

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK

After everything, after everything he was still going to die.

"They gone then? Yeah, good-o. If you could let me out?" Wilf called out from the inside of the radiation chamber to the Doctor's back.

"Yeah." The Doctor said faintly. It felt like the world had stilled. Like everything had stopped. It felt surreal. Sitting on the floor next to an unconscious Master whose life energy was seeping out as he heard the four knocks prophesizing the Doctor's own death.

Wilfred spoke up again with some amount of nervousness in his voice, "Only, this thing seems to be making a bit of a noise."

Turning around to face him the Doctor replied, "The Master left the Nuclear Bolt running. It's gone into overload."

"And that's bad, is it?"

As he stood the Doctor replied with, "No, because all the excess radiation gets vented inside there. Vinvocci glass contains it; all five hundred thousand rads, about to flood into that thing."

Looking worried on the other side of the glass Wilfred said, "Oh. Well, you'd better let me out then."

Striding forwards quickly the Doctor stated, "Except it's gone critical. Touch one control and it floods. Even this would set it off." He informed him, motioning with his sonic screwdriver.

"I, I'm sorry."

"Sure."

"Look," Wilf said desperately "Just leave me."

At that the Doctor began pacing swiftly, worriedly glancing occasionally over to where the Master lay to make sure he was alright and still breathing, "Okay, right then, I will. Because you had to go in there, didn't you? You had to go and get stuck, oh yes. Because that's who you are, Wilfred, you were always this. Waiting for me all this time. Look at you! Not remotely important, but me? I could do so much more! But this is what I get. My reward. It's not fair! But, oh…" He knew he was probably being unfair but it was just so unfair! And Wilf was going on about how the Doctor should leave him to die when the Doctor knew that couldn't do that.

Wilfred cried out in horror, "No. No, no please, please don't! No don't! Please!"

The Doctor gave him a watery smile, knowing what he had to do, before telling him, "Wilfred, it's my honor. Better be quick. Three, two, one!" Giving one last look to the Master's unconscious form he quickly opened the door to the other booth of the radiation chamber and darts inside. He unlocked Wilf's side and watched him run out before the radiation flooded in.

The Doctor's entre being seemed to narrow into nothing but pain; it burned and seared through his very _bones_ as he absorbed all the radiation. His muscles spammed minutely and it felt as is his organs were melting.

At last, after what felt like an eternity the radiation stopped flooding in as his body absorbed the last of it. Leaving him curled up on the ground with the familiar tingling ache in his chest, he needed to regenerate soon, but he could hold it off long enough to do a few things first, to get his reward.

Getting up he stumbled out, telling a confused and disturbed Wilf, "The system's dead, I absorbed it all. Whole thing's kaput. Yeah." The Doctor felt his cuts and bruises tingling as the vanished, it'd started already.

"Your face! They've. How did you do that?" Wilfred started staring at the Doctor's newly healed face.

Giving him a pained grin the Doctor stated, "My regeneration, it's started. But that can wait, look, Wilf, could you help me with one more thing?"

Hurrying to agree he stammered out "Of course!"

"Good, thanks." The Doctor beamed, "Could you help me move him to the TARDIS?" He motioned to the prone form of the Master that really was worrying him a lot. He should have woken up by now. It was disturbing to see him lying there looking like a, like a corpse, with his two thin limbs and deathly white, sickly complexion. The dark rings around his eyes and baggy, too big clothes didn't help either. It was all made worse by how he still occasionally flashed into bare blue bones and by the slight crackles of his life energy making small arcs over his skin.

Wilfred lurched back slightly, "Why? After what he did? He brought that planet of yours and those others! Those other Time Lords! And everyone on Earth was…"

"Look, it's not, I mean. Well it kind of is… He, right so. Those other Time Lords, Rassilon he, he put that signal into his head. Those drums," The Doctor spat venomously, "when he was just a kid. Planted into his _brain_. To get themselves out of the time lock, they destroyed him! He was so brilliant and beautiful, and he still is! Even if he was warped and twisted, he's still the boy I grew up with. He saved me! I have to help him. We're the only ones left." The Doctor stared mournfully into Wilfred's eyes, "Will you help me?"

"I," Wilf sighed, "I understand why you're doing this but, be careful with him alright? He could cause some serious damage, just look at what he did here. Lets get him back to your ship spaceman" he grinned weakly.

For a moment the Doctor was struck by just how much like Donna Wilf could be at times, or maybe she was like him. Whichever it was he just smiled back at him and headed towards the Master's unconscious body.


	3. Chapter 3

Between the Doctor and Wilfred they got the Master back to the TARDIS and into the zero room without much difficulty, especially since the Master seemed to be extremely underweight, as his unstable body had burned away at his body fat and some of his muscle. He was painfully thin, so much so that it hurt to look at him. His hands had second-degree burns than went up past his wrists from his attack on Rassilon and his boney chest was bruised from the CPR and his left ankle had been twisted.

And that was only his physical state; the Doctor had no idea how he might be mentally. Were the drums still in his head? The Doctor knew that even if they were gone the Master wouldn't be all right. The drums had been in his brain since he was a child, a sudden loss of them wouldn't…

Well, at least the issue with the Master's energy was being resolved by the zero room, he was going to remain unconscious in there for while. The zero room would keep him asleep while it fixed his unstable form along with keeping his wounds from worsening.

The Doctor had no idea what he was going to do but the knew it could only get better from here. And here he was, on his TARDIS with the Master, maybe they really could travel the stars just like they promised each other when they were kids. Before everything, before the drums and the madness and the Time War. Before the Doctor and the Master. Back when they were just Theta and Koschei.

The Doctor's musings were interrupted by the bubbling warm tingle in his chest as he coughed out a small cloud of golden regeneration energy. He swallowed and ran a hand through his spiky hair. He was about to regenerate, but the Doctor could hold it back a bit longer yet. He didn't want to go. And besides, he still had a few visits to make. He gave a slightly forced smile as he walked back to the console room where Wilf was waiting to be taken home.


	4. Chapter 4

Landing the TARDIS outside of the Noble's home they opened the doors just in time to see Sylvia go flying out of her front door and give them a relived smile that the Doctor was a tad wary of, it looked strange for her face to do anything other than frown in disapproval. "She's _smiling_. As if today wasn't bad enough." The Doctor commented mildly, eyebrows raised, "Anyways, don't go thinking this is goodbye, Wilf. I'll see you again, one more time."

Wilfred looked confused for a moment before asking, "What do you mean? When's that?"

The Doctor's lips curved upwards into a smile, "Just keep looking. I'll be there." He told the other man before turning and stepping back into his TARDIS.

"Wait, Doctor! Where are you going?" Wilf asked as Sylvia walked towards him.

"To get my reward." And with that the Doctor shut the door to the TARDIS and within moments he was at the console and heading off once more. With a lurch he landed in an abandoned factory where he knew Martha was.

He stumbled on his way out the doors, feeling his regeneration energy flare up again as trying to break loose. Pulling himself together the Doctor noticed he was stood on a poorly lit, somewhat rusted catwalk. There were some abandoned tools scattered about, illuminated by the few rays of light shinning in through the occasional hole in the high celling.

A ways away there was an angry Sontaran Commander firing down at Martha and Mickey as they ran below. Good old Martha, the doctor thought with a bright grin. Grabbing an old hammer that lay near is right foot the Doctor crept forwards and hit the Sontaran's probic vent on the back of it's neck, knocking it out.

Their shouts stopped for a moment and both Mickey and Martha stared up at him in surprise. The Doctor beamed at them and gave a slight wave before bolting back into the TARDIS. His chest ached; he was running out of time, just… just a few more stops.

Flipping some switches on the console the Doctor held on, as there was a particularly strong jolt before stopping as he landed on Bannerman Road in 2005. Sprinting out towards a young Luke Smith he quickly pulled him out of the street and out of the way of an oncoming minivan. Luke glanced up in surprise as he lowered his phone that previously seemed to have captured all of his attention. The boy's mouth dropped open for a second before exclaiming, "But it's you! You're…!"

Smirking the Doctor strolled back into the TARDIS, giving a wave to Luke Smith and seeing Sarah Jane running up he smiled at them before closing the doors and taking of again.

The Doctor stopped at a bar on Ankora where he gave his regards to Jack, stopped at Donna's wedding and met up with a past version of Rose briefly before they'd met. Smiling through the pain with tears in his eyes the Doctor collapsed on the metal grating in the console room. He'd got his reward; he saw some of his former companions and he had the Master with him in the TARDIS.

The familiar tingling ache in his chest had intensified and spread throughout the Doctor's body. He needed to regenerate. One last thought crossed his mind as he spoke it aloud to the TARDIS's console room, "I don't want to go." He was overtaken by the burning golden energy exploding outwards.


	5. Chapter 5

His eyes snapped open, his new eyes! Oh! And legs! "Legs! I've got legs! Good! Arms, hands! Ooooh, fingers! Ears, yes. Nose? Not bad I've had worse. Chin? Blimey! Hair, I'm a girl! Oh, wait, No! Not a girl! And still not ginger. And... And… Something else… crashing! I'm crashing!" Leaping up with his long gangly new limbs the Doctor grabbed onto the console as his TARDIS went crashing down to Earth. In panicked exhilaration he screamed out "Ha, ha! Whoo hoo! Geronimo!"

A loud CRASH! Filled the air and the newly regenerated Doctor went flying back into the TARDIS and into the swimming pool in the library. Resurfacing he gasped and hacked up some water as he scrambled out, mentally thanking the TARDIS for rearranging the rooms for him getting a telepathic chime from her in response.

The Doctor took off bolting wildly towards the zero room, leaving puddles of water in his wake through the halls. He needed to make sure the Master hadn't been hurt in the crash, well, more hurt. Bursting through the doorway the Doctor found the Master sprawled on the floor semi-conscious and groaning in pain; one hand clawing at his head, the other the floor.

Falling to his side the Doctor grabbed both of the Master's hands to stop him all the while making shushing noises, "shh, shhhh, shh, hey come on, shh, it's alright, shhh" The Doctor carried on like this for a short while as he cradled the Master's thin boney wrists in his hands while the Master thrashed in his grip, only once flashing into blue bones.

Once the Master stopped squirming so much and quit trying to claw at his own head the Doctor adjusted his grip so he was holding both of the Master's wrists with one hand. Using his other hand the Doctor swept some of the Master's dirty hair out of his gaunt, pale face, he really needed a bath; the Doctor noted. 'One with bubbles probably, and a duck! Rubber _or_ live, either worked. Ducks were cool.' A confused, half awake groan from the Master and his flashing once more to a skeleton startled the Doctor from his musings. "Augh!"

Shushing him again the Doctor got up and adjusted the zero room. The Master slipped back into unconsciousness as he hovered, suspended while the room continued to repair his leaking life energy. Stroking him gently on the cheek for a moment the Doctor then turned out towards the console room. The Master would be fine in the zero room for now and would wake up once the energy issue was fixed in a day or two.

"At least he's doing better than before." The doctor rambled to himself, "Not leaking half as much energy as before. He was like a spaghetti strainer before, spaghetti! I'd love to have some pasta right now, or apples. Apples are good! Apples and bananas! Not pears though, yuck! They're evil those are!"

Reaching the TARDIS's doors the still soaking wet, newly regenerated Doctor clambered out of the apparently sideways TARDIS that had apparently landed in a garden behind a house. And… on a garden shed?

'Well' the Doctor supposed 'It wasn't the strangest place he'd landed.'

Just then the Doctor took notice of the small redheaded girl staring at him.

"Hello!" The Doctor grinned at her. Was he good at grinning this regeneration, the doctor wondered for a moment, well, it felt like he was at any rate. "Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples! I love apples! Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before." He carried on excitedly, rambling again. 'Did he do that a lot this regeneration?' He guessed he probably did.

With wide eyes the little girl asked, "Are you ok?"

"Yup! Just had a fall down into the library it-" The Doctor was cut off by the girls exclamation of, "But your soaking wet!"

He merely blink at her before stating, "I was in the swimming pool."

"You said you were in the library!" the child said accusingly with confusion written across her face.

"So was the swimming pool." The Doctor said while grinning.

Furrowing her brow and scrunching up her nose the little girl looked up at him and asked, "Are you a policeman?"

Frowning the doctor asked, "Why? Did you call a policeman?" He sincerely hoped she wasn't in any danger that would cause her to need a policeman.

Ignoring the question she asked "Are you here about the crack in my wall?"

"Crack?" The Doctor wasn't quite sure what to make of that. "Does it scare you? This crack in your wall?" The small girl nodded slowly. "Well then," The Doctor carried on, "No time to lose! I'm the Doctor, by the way. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off. Got that?"

Before the girl could respond he tripped over a small bush clumsily and promptly smashed into a tree. "Are you alright?" The child piped up from behind him.

The Doctor waved her off saying, "Early days, steering's a bit off. So." He grinned "About those apples!"


	6. Chapter 6

Sitting in the kitchen with the strange man who had come out of the blue box that currently resided on the shed in the garden Amelia Pond was rather confused. She had prayed to Santa in hopes that he could send someone to fix the crack and immediately after the raggedy man that called himself the Doctor, with his ragged clothes and floppy hair, had crashed in her garden and wanted to look at the crack. He still was rather strange though.

"Yuck!" The doctor spat the bite he had taken of the apple out onto the table. "That's disgusting!" He carried on "What _is_ that?" He asked scrunching up his nose.

'Did he not know what an apple was?' Amy wasn't sure why he went on about them so much if he didn't even like them, let alone know what they were. But she decided since he _was_ going to fix the crack she should at least help, "It's an apple" She told him.

He looked even more disgusted at that before announcing "Apples are rubbish, I hate apples."

"You said you loved them." Amelia said, not really sure what to make of this new development.

"No, no! I like yoghurt! Yoghurt's my favourite! Give me some yoghurt!" The Doctor cried out excitedly waving his arms in the air. Amy simply blinked before hopping off her chair and trotting over to the fridge, digging through it for the yoghurt. Finding a tub of strawberry yoghurt she placed it on the table and was about to get a bowl and a spoon when the Doctor simply picked it up and dumped some into his mouth. Not a second later he spat it back into the tub saying, "I hate yoghurt. Its just stuff with bits in it."

Scrunching up her face Amy was a little grossed out; besides, there was still plenty of yoghurt in that tub, wasted. Frowning she looked up at the Doctor and stated, "You said it was your favourite."

"New mouth, new rules! It's like eating after brushing your teeth, everything tastes wrong." He explained, although it didn't really make much sense. 'New mouth? What had happened to his mouth?' What was wrong with his old mouth, Amy wondered.

"Lets fry something! That sounds good! What've you got to fry?" As the Doctor said this he got up and bounded towards the fridge. As he was digging through it he paused for a moment and looked at her while holding a package of bacon asking, "Well? You going to get a frying pan out?"

Amelia jumped at that and ran to garb one. A few minutes later the Doctor has spit out the cooked bacon and they have begun cooking some baked beans. Amy has a feeling the Doctor isn't going to like these either but he seems to think otherwise.

At least until he tried it and immediately spat it out declaring, "Beans are evil! Almost as evil as pears! Bad, bad beans! Are you trying to poison me! Yuck! Now bread and butter that's what I need!" As it turned out it wasn't what he needed as Amelia found out a couple minutes later when he took one bite and promptly threw it out the front door, calling after it, "And stay out!"

Amy hadn't a clue what exactly the raggedy Doctor wanted but she decided that she really ought to try and help him figure it out. "We've got some carrots." She suggested helpfully.

"Carrots?" The Doctor asked affronted, "Are you insane? No. Wait. I know what I need, I need… I need fish fingers and custard!" For a moment Amy simply stared at him in disbelief before she walk back to the fridge.

Soon enough both her and the Doctor were sat at the table, the Doctor contentedly dipping his fish fingers into a large bowl of custard while Amy herself enjoyed a bowl of ice cream. She stared at him from across the table for a while before smiling a little and saying "Funny."

At that the Doctor grinned pleasantly before asking, "Am I? Good. Funny's good. Say, what's your name?

"Amelia Pond."

"Oh, that's a brilliant name. Amelia Pond. Like a name in a fairytale! Are we in Scotland, Amelia?" He rambled, leaning forwards on his elbows.

"No." Amy responded glumly, "We had to move to England. It's rubbish."

The Doctor looked curious at that and questioned, "So where are your parents then? Are your mum and dad upstairs? I'd have thought we'd have woken them by now."

"I don't have a mum and dad. Just an aunt but she's out." Amy frowned.

Raising an eyebrow the Doctor asked, "And she left you all alone?"

Narrowing her eyes Amy replied, "I'm not scared."

"Course not," The Doctor responded, "You aren't scared of anything. A box falls from the sky with a strange man inside and he goes an eats fish custard and look at you! Just sitting there! So you know what I think?"

Amelia leaned forwards curiously and asked him, "What?"

The Doctor looked her in the eye and said, "That must be one hell of a scary crack in your wall." He grinned at her, "So what do you say we go take a look at it, hmm?"


	7. Chapter 7

The Doctor stood next to little Amelia Pond looking at a three or four foot long glowing crack in her bedroom wall. Raising his eyebrows the Doctor could only think, 'well, that's interesting.'

Turning his focus to the child standing next to him he smiled reassuringly and said, "You've had some cowboys in here, haven't you! Well, not actual cowboys though that can happen. But anyways, this wall is solid and the crack doesn't go all the way through it. So," he asked turning back to the girl's wall, "Where's this coming from?"

He strode forwards, whipping out his sonic screwdriver in what he believed to be a dramatic fashion, and began scanning the mysterious crack in Amelia Pond's wall. Eyes widening me muttered, "Wibbly- wobbly timey-wimey," facing the little girl one more he asked, somewhat rhetorically, "You know what the crack is?"

She stared at him in confusion for a moment before asking, "What?"

"It's a crack!" The Doctor went on, rambling one more, "But I'll tell you something funny, you knock this wall down, the crack would stay put; because the crack isn't in the wall."

He grinned down at her as she asked, looking a little lost, "Where is it then?"

"Everywhere! In everything! It's a split in the skin of the world! Two parts of space and time that never should have touched, pressing together right here in your bedroom wall!" The Doctor carried on in a combination of wariness, shock, and amazement. "Can you hear anything? Sometimes, from the crack?" He asked her intently, he needed to know if anyone was on the other side.

Amelia Pond stared up at him with wide eyes before stating, "Sometimes, a voice comes from it."

The Doctor frowned, 'this was probably bad very, very bad.' Just after he finished that thought the small bedroom was filled with a low growling noise and some murmuring from the crack. Moving forwards he pressed his ear to the crack hearing an automated voice repeating the phrase "Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Prisoner Zero?" The Doctor repeated with furrowed brows. 'There had to be a prison on the other side of Amelia's crack. But where was the prisoner? Was it in a vaxilo-'

Ponds voice cut through his thoughts asking, "Prisoner Zero has escaped? What's that mean?"

Looking her in the eye the Doctor explained, "It means there's a prison on the other side of this wall. Or, at least the crack in your wall; and they've lost a prisoner, you know what that means?" The redheaded girl opened her mouth to say something but the Doctor cut her off, "It means you need a better wall. The only way to close the breach is to open it all the way. The forces will invert and it'll snap itself shut. That or…"

Looking worried Amelia Pond asked him, "Or what?"

"Well," He began, scratching awkwardly at the back of his head, "You know when grown-ups tell you everything is going to be ok and you think they're probably lying to make you feel better?" The girl nodded, "Everything is going to be ok."

Taking her hand the Doctor backed up to the other wall and used his sonic screwdriver to fully open up the crack. In a matter of moments the bedroom was flooded with white light and the automated voice loudly called out with an alarm sounding in the background, "Prisoner Zero has escaped. Prisoner Zero has escaped."

"Hello? Hello?" The Doctor called out, "is anyone- oh!" He cut himself off suddenly as a giant blue mechanical looking eye moved to peer through the crack; before anything could happen the crack quickly snapped shut, some energy shooting outwards as it did so, reminiscent of the Master's unstable body with it's leaking life energy.

Frowning at the thought the Doctor reminded himself 'that's being fixed by the zero room right now. That at least is no longer a concern.' Putting a smile on his face he glanced down at little Amelia Pond he told her, "There, you see? Told you it would close, good as new!"

Ceasing her gawking at her wall Amelia looked up at him with wide brown eyes asking, "What was that thing? Was that Prisoner Zero?"

"No, I think that was Prisoner's Zero's guard. Whatever it was it sent me a message. Psychic paper. Takes a lovely little message it does." The Doctor spoke as he reached for a pocket in his now ill-fitting clothes until the alarmed sound from the TARDIS's Cloister Bell wafted loudly in from the garden.

A surge of panic flooded the Doctor, 'the engines must be phasing! It was going to burn! And the Master was in there unconscious!' He bolted through the hall and down the stairs, for a moment he thought he saw a flash of something out of the corner of his eye but quickly disregarded it as he ran out to the garden.

As he sprinted the Doctor shouted to Amelia, "I've got to get back in there! The engines, it looks like their phasing! It's going to burn and the Master's still in there!"

Panting as she ran after him she called back, "But it's just a box. How can a box have engines? And who's-"

"It's not a box, it's a time machine!" The Doctor yelled.

Skidding to a halt in front of the TARDIS the ginger girl exclaimed in amazement, "What, a real one? You've got a real time machine?"

The Doctor turned sharply back to the child "Not for much longer if I can't her stabilized! Quick hop into the time vortex should do it."

Before he could turn Amelia Pond piped up, "Can I come?"

'Ohhhh, that would be a _very_ bad idea. Not only was the TARDIS and the Master in danger but the Master _was_ a potential danger, as much as he didn't like it the Master could possibly harm Amelia. He didn't know for sure if the drums were gone or not now that the signal had been broken and even without them he wasn't sure if the Master would be… all right… mentally, and could possibly be a danger to both himself and others. But…' the Doctor thought, 'I could… come back for her later, once things are going a bit better… and it would only be a few minutes for her…'

Focusing once more on the girl the Doctor quickly told her, "Not safe in here. Not yet, five minutes. Tell you what; give me five minutes. I'll be right back."

She frowned saying, "People always say that."

"Am I people? Do I even look like people? Trust me! I'm the Doctor!" He exclaimed before running into the console room, immediately taking off into the vortex.


	8. Chapter 8

Soon enough he'd gotten control over the situation and he took off through the TARDIS's hallways towards the zero room. Bursting through the doorway the Doctor was relieved to see that there was nothing wrong. Sighing he walked over the suspended, unconscious form of the only other remaining Time Lord and stroked his dirty, gaunt cheekbone lightly.

The Doctor wasn't sure what he was going to do with the Master, he didn't want to lock him up but it wouldn't be safe to let him wander the TARDIS freely, who knows what he could get his hands on. The Doctor supposed the best solution would be to keep the Master in a sort of suite, he wouldn't be in a cell and he wouldn't be able to cause any damage, well, not much damage.

'Right! So.' The Doctor thought brightly as he left towards the console room, 'Got to get the TARDIS to put together a room for the Master, and make a note about Amelia Pond, maybe on one of the cool koala post-it notes he'd got last regeneration~'


	9. Chapter 9

Koschei giggled as he ran as fast as he could through the tall red grass, attempting to evade his best friend Theta who was almost upon him. Trying to run even faster he only succeeded in tripping over the hem of his robe and landing with a THUD on the ground. His legs accidently tripped Theta who landed on top of him roughly with an "Oof!"

Letting out a yelp Koschei started shoving at him until he rolled off of Koschei and lay next to him. Theta turned his head and grinned at him saying, "I win."

With a huff Koschei rolled his eyes and faced away sulkily. The two young Time Lords simply lay there for a while, staring at the clouds in the vibrant orange sky above them.

Koschei broke the silence after a while asking, "Theta?"

"Huh? Yeah?" His friend asked, tearing his gaze away from the clouds to look at him.

Smiling gently Koschei told him, "You're my best friend."

Theta's face broke into a bright grin as he told him, "You're my best friend too. We'll be friends forever, through every regeneration."


	10. Chapter 10

With a start the Master woke from his dream, from his memory. He was in a bed in a strange room, 'where was he?'

Quiet…

It was still quiet. The drums were gone. It was silent.

Just as he started panicking a man walked through the wooden door off to the side of him. The man was quite tall and on the skinny side with floppy hair a large chin and a stupid looking bowtie. The Master instantly recognized him as the Doctor, realizing he must have regenerated. Seeing he was awake the new Doctor shut the door and bounded over to sit on the bed.

By now the Master was overwhelmed with thoughts of 'What's going on? Where am I? Am I on the Doctor's TARDIS? How long have I been here? Will he let me leave? Why are the drums silent!? What's going on!?'And hunched over, curling up into a ball, covering his ears, terrified.

"Hey! Hey, hey, hey. Come on; it's all right, calm down, shhh." The Doctor went on, pulling the Master's hands away and holding his wrists, rubbing circles into them. He carried on doing the same thing for a while and the Master hated how calming it was. It made him feel ashamed and humiliated at his weakness, it was disgusting.

Eventually the Master had calmed down enough to get a good look at the room he was in. It was a light warm grey room with a plush white carpet and simple wooden furniture such as a bookshelf, bed, desk and chair, and a dresser. There were a few framed watercolour paintings on the wall and a fake window on one wall with light flowey curtains near the other door that presumably led to a bathroom. There was a panel next to the window on the wall to change the view to whatever he wished and a cushioned bench beneath it to sit on.

It was by no means an unpleasant room but it was most certainly not what he expected. The Master expected a bare cell, with bars and chains; he expected to suffer. So then why was he being soothed by the Doctor in a rather nice room without any sort of restraints? It didn't make sense.

He didn't understand…

The Doctor seemed to notice he'd calmed down and released him; the Master scrambled back and watched the Doctor warily, asking him, "Where am I?"

At that the Doctor grinned and said, "My TARDIS. I brought you here after everything that happened with Rassilon and the other Time Lords." The Master's face closed off at that, "You're not leaking energy anymore though, the zero room took care of that."

"Can I leave?"

The Master watched as the Doctor's face dropped at that and all that was said in response was "I'm sorry."

A cold chill spread through the Master's body.

"Master I-" The Doctor began before he was cut off.

"Get out."

"But-"

"Out"

"I-"

Something in the Master seemed to snap and he suddenly snarled at the Doctor, "GET OUT!"

After his outburst the Master sat panting on the irritatingly comfortable bed and the Doctor got up and said, "We'll talk later." And he walked out, the door locking behind him.

The Master flopped back onto the bed, staring numbly at the celling.


	11. Chapter 11

The Doctor sat at the table in the TARDIS's kitchen fiddling with his sonic screwdriver, a frown on his face as he kicked his feet back and forth. His first conversation with the Master had gone rather terribly and he wasn't quite sure what to do.

The first thing the Master had done when the Doctor had walked through the door was panic, curling up and clutched his head; his breath coming in short quick gasps. The Doctor had kept the Master's hand throughout for fear of the Master clawing at his own head again.

The memory of the Master, semi-conscious, writhing on the floor of the zero room attempting to dig through his own skull with his fingernails made the Doctor's stomach drop.

That and the incident in the Master's room hardened his determination to help him; the Doctor knew it wouldn't be easy but he _needed_ to help the Master. 'And the best way to start,' The Doctor reasoned, 'was with a good meal.'

Bounding up from his chair the Doctor scrambled to gather up some ingredients as he began to formulate a plan.


	12. Chapter 12

Curled up on his side, still on the bed, the Master stared across the room and at the fake window which currently displayed an Earth country side, leaves swaying in a breeze as a cluster of some sort of brown coloured birds flew above while a squirrel bolted up a tall tree.

'But it's not _real_ …' His thoughts cut in.

That made the Master feel sick and made his stomach twist into knots. It wasn't really there, he was trapped in a room on the Doctor's TARDIS and he couldn't leave. Everything he saw through the window was _fake_ it wasn't real. He needed it to disappear. _He_ needed to disappear.

Sitting up on the thick multicoloured quilted blanket that lay over the white duvet the Master hurriedly tugged off his ratty shoes and threw them across the room. He crawled under the covers, facing away from the fake window that showed nothing but lies, trying not to focus on the silence.

The Master wasn't sure how long he lay there but eventually he heard footsteps and soon enough the latest regeneration of the Doctor strolled in carrying a plate of food; like before the door looked once the Doctor was inside.

The Doctor set the plate on the nightstand with a cheerful "Hello! I've got you something to eat. Fish and chips, with custard! Fish fingers and custard, now that's a meal, there's chips there too. Y'know, if you don't actually like that; everyone likes chips though!" He rambled as he grabbed the chair from the nearby desk and dragged it next to the bed, sitting down on it.

The Master didn't move and continued to stare at the Doctor in silence wondering, 'What the hell is he on about?'

Watching the Doctor fidget awkwardly on the wooden chair as he waited for a response was irritating and made the Master want to punch him. Before he could do anything though the Doctor blurted out "Aren't you going to eat anything?"

He really wasn't and informed the Doctor of this with a short "No."

The Master didn't feel hungry, only exhausted and tired. Everything was _quiet_ and it felt wrong. It was never quiet, there was always noise, always the drums, until now.

Across from him the Doctor furrowed his brow and asked "Why not? Aren't you hungry? You haven't eaten a proper meal in a while so you should probably eat a little."

Without answering him the Master scowled and turned to face the wall with the fake window once more. He heard his best enemy get up and sit on the bed and tensed up when he felt the Doctor rest a hand on his shoulder and say, "C'mon Master. At least eat a little. Please? Here,"

The blankets were then pulled back and before the Master could complain he was tugged up and handed the large plate of food.

Crossing his legs the Master rested the plate on his lap and glanced up at the Doctor with a flat stare that was ignored. He was exhausted honestly and fighting over this felt stupid and tiring so the Master grudgingly grabbed a chip and ate it slowly despite the nauseous felling in his stomach.

They sat in silence awkwardly as the Master ate a handful of chips before placing the food onto the nightstand and resting his hands in his lap. The Doctor frowned at him asking, "Is that all your going to eat?"

He opened his mouth to say something else but the Master interrupted him saying, "I'm not hungry."

"Oh. Err… d'you mind if I have it then?"

The Master couldn't care less but merely conveyed that with a shrug before looking away.

Apparently taking that as a yes the Doctor promptly began dipping the fish sticks in the small bowl of custard and devouring them. The Master thought that combination of foods seemed legitimately disgusting but didn't mention it, instead focusing on the various patterns of the patches on the quilt at the end of the bed.

They were meaningless yes, but wasn't everything without the drums?


	13. Chapter 13

As the Doctor finished the last of his fish fingers and custard he glanced up at the Master and found him starring blankly at the quilt. He looked… vacant, empty. With a concerned frown the Doctor touched his shoulder gently.

The reaction was instantaneous, the Master leapt away like he'd been burned; toppling off the bed and onto the floor with a startled yelp. Looking around quickly with wide startled eyes.

The Doctor immediately felt bad, staring down at the thin trembling form of the Master, with his wide panicked eyes and his frantic twitches. Scrambling across the bed the Doctor quickly rambled out, "Are you all right? I'm so sorry, didn't mean to startle you. You were just staring for a minute there, didn't mean for this to happen. Here just let me,"

As the Doctor reached forwards to help the Master up he scrambled back, watching him warily. Seeing that made the Doctor's hearts wrench in his chest sharply.

The Doctor got down onto the carpeted floor with the Master and softly touched his cheek. Seeing him not move away again the he pulled the Master into his arms and hugged him close murmuring, "Shh. Hey, c'mon it's alright. Calm down. Shh. It's alright."

The Master shifted and muttered into his chest, "No it isn't." while he tightly clutched the back of the Doctor's shirt with his bandaged hands as if he was going to disappear.

"Hmmm? Of course it is. Everything's fine." The Doctor told the other Time Lord gently.

"I'm trapped here and you won't let me leave. The Time Lords, Rassilon, put the drums in my head; and now they're gone! Nothing is ok." Was the reply from the man enveloped in his arms.

"The Time Lords or the drums?"

"Both!" The Master cried, digging his nails into the Doctor's back as he squeezed him tighter. The Doctor winced and shifted somewhat before asking, "The drums are gone? Isn't that a good thing?"

The Master didn't respond other than tensing up further, his breathing short and erratic.

At least the Doctor had confirmation that the drums were gone, and an explanation for why the Master kept panicking and acting odd. He'd had those drums in his head since he was eight and looked into the vortex, he probably didn't know what to do without them. Being locked inside of a room, no matter how nice, probably didn't help either but the Doctor knew he didn't have a choice. He simply couldn't trust the Master to wander the TARDIS, at least right now. Not only was he injured and he may further hurt himself but also the Doctor didn't know how he was mentally. He didn't know if the Master still wanted to take over the universe, he didn't know if he was still homicidal.

But like he'd said earlier, he was going to help him. Because he knew how beautiful the Master could be. How beautiful Koschei could be.

He was stone cold brilliant.

He was his best friend.


	14. Chapter 14

After a couple more minutes of sitting on the floor the Master finally felt calm enough to lift his head from the Doctor's chest, although he had to admit that having the Doctor's arms around him felt extremely good.

The Doctor smiled down at him and asked softly, "Feeling better?"

All the Master could do was nod as he continued to keep a grip on the back of the Doctor's shirt; despite the pain it caused his bandaged hands.

The Master smiled slightly when the Doctor pet his head for a moment and said, "You need a bath. How about one with bubbles? Lets get you cleaned up."

He fully agreed with what the Doctor was saying for once, he really was in need of a bath. He couldn't remember the last time he was clean but it was probably on the Valiant, he felt gross and was completely filthy.

The Master let go of the Doctor's shirt and allowed himself to be led into the bathroom that was connected with his room/prison.

It was a nice enough bathroom, with its white tiles and light mint green walls. There were all the basics you would find in a bathroom, toilet, sink, mirror, and shower/bath, along with some fluffy white towels and a variety of soaps, shampoos and conditioners. An orange toothbrush and a tube of toothpaste sat in a cup on the counter near the sink, other such items were likely kept in the cupboard under the sink and the wall cabinet.

Looking at his reflection the Master realized he looked worse than he'd thought, he looked gaunt and pale, his hair was dirty and greasy not to mention somewhat tangled along with the rough stubble and the overall scrawniness.

"Well, I'm going to get some fresh bandages so yours can be changed after your bath. Take your time, I'll be waiting just out here for you." The Doctor told him in a chipper tone as he walked out, closing the door behind him.

The Master certainly did take his time, scrubbing off the layers of filth and grime, running his hands over his own jutting out bones. When he was finally finished and clambered out of the bathtub he felt brand new.

He shaved the stubble off his face and dried himself off with a large white fluffy towel. For a moment he stared down at the pile of ratty clothes and old bandages near his bare feet before dumping them into the garbage.

When he looked into the mirror once more he noticed a significant improvement. He was still painfully thin, bruised and burned but his skin was clean and clear, his blonde hair was soft and fluffy, if somewhat long and shaggy, and his eyes seemed… brighter.

Smiling and wrapped in a large towel he gingerly walked out to meet the Doctor.


	15. Chapter 15

The Doctor was bored. He was sitting on the bed in the Masters room next to some fresh bandages and ointments while he waited for him to finish getting cleaned up. He was taking a long time, although having seen him _before_ the Doctor couldn't blame him for taking a while; he was a mess.

Just when the Doctor began to fiddle with his sonic screwdriver the Master finally walked out of the bathroom. He looked much better; with clean skin and hair along with a shave he looked far healthier. He looked far happier too, with a soft smile on his face and his brown eyes shinning.

The Doctor's hearts skipped a beat and he scrambled up off the bed, blushing faintly when he noticed the Master wore nothing but a towel wrapped around himself.

Quickly the Doctor blurted out, "Right, so, bandages! Lets get some fresh ones on you! Especially your hands, nasty burns you got there. Here, sit down."

He sat back on the bed and patted the spot next to him for the Master to sit down; once he did the Doctor tugged his hands forward gently.

After spreading on an ointment that would promote accelerated healing in the wounds he carefully bandaged them up nearly to the elbow. He did the same on the Master's still bruised ribcage and tended to his ankle. Securing the last bandage the Doctor got up, jamming the remaining bandages and containers of ointment into his pockets saying, "Right! There you go! Now, clothes! We need to find you something to wear. So, I'm going to take you too the wardrobe room to pick out some clothing. But! But, you have to stay close to me, no touching anything I say you can't and no running off. If you do it's straight back in here and you won't be let out again. Alright?"

"What are you so scared of?" The master asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Other than you stealing or damaging my TARDIS and potentially maiming or killing me before attempting to take over the universe, _again_?" He retorted, looking unimpressed, the Master was his best friend but he wasn't stupid enough to immediately trust him.

At that the Master looked away before saying shakily, "Doctor? I-I don't want you dead."

The Doctor gently turned the Master's head back towards him. Looking him in the eye the Doctor gently said, "I know."

"So! Lets get those clothes!" The Doctor exclaimed.

The walk to the wardrobe room was short, as the TARDIS had rearranged herself so it was across the hall from the Masters room. The Doctor mentally thanked her as he led the other Time Lord inside.

The Master quickly strode over to the various racks and shelves of clothing, examining the items critically as the Doctor stood near by.

Suddenly, with a look of absolute disgust, the Master pulled out the Doctor's multicoloured coat from his sixth regeneration; holding away from himself like one would something that was contaminated.

And that coat, that coat was worse than the Doctor remembered, by far. That rainbow coloured monstrosity made the Doctor's eyes burn from just looking at it. 'In hindsight that coat was a mistake.' the Doctor couldn't help but think.

The ridiculous old coat, combined with the Master's expression of pure distain made the Doctor burst into laughter, clutching his stomach.

Moments later the coat had been hurled at his face and the Master was stalking off, deeper into the mess of a wardrobe room with his nose upturned and a slight huff.

Hanging up his old coat the Doctor wandered forwards in the direction the Master had, hearing a rustle of fabric behind one corner. Turning the corner the Doctor came face to face with the Master, facing away from him as he pulled a pearly white shimmery top over his head, matching trousers resting on a chair next to him waiting to be put on, his towel on the floor.

Turning away rapidly while taking a step back the Doctor blushed and one thought cut through the embarrassment flooding through him, 'He's got a rather nice arse.'

Unfortunately the Master heard him step back and whipped around his eyes wide, upon seeing the Doctor standing there staring at him he immediately turned red in the face and squeaked, scrambling for his towel, quickly covering his naked lower body.

The Doctor took one more step back stammering, "Um, I uh, I'll just, um, be back here, uhhh, just- just come out when your um, dressed, so uh, yeah" as he darted back around the corner.

He promptly collapsed onto a Victorian sofa that was covered in a multitude of clothing items, covering his face with his hands in embarrassment. Sighing the Doctor removed his hands and let them flop down to his sides, staring up at the ceiling.


	16. Chapter 16

The Master tugged the clothes he'd found on quickly, embarrassment filling his entire being. He couldn't stop thinking about how the Doctor had turned the corner and seen him changing, seen him, for the most part, naked. He wanted the floor to swallow him up.

Face still redder than an earth tomato he walked around the corner to where he'd seen a mirror hanging on a wall, and the direction the Doctor had left in. The Master was immediately brought face to face with the Doctor who lay sprawled on a sofa across from the mirror. And looked over to him when he turned the corner.

Swallowing audibly and not meeting the Doctor's eyes he strode over to the mirror. The Master stared as his reflection, taking care to ignore the Doctor getting up off the sofa behind him. He wasn't sure what to think about his chosen outfit, the Master didn't think he looked all that good in it.

It was white and shimmery, clinging to his skin and emphasizing his half starved frame, the stylized holes cut into select parts of the fabric merely showed off his jutting out bones and bandages, making him look even skinnier more sickly. The Master guessed that if he had more body mass it might look decent but as he was at the moment it simply didn't work for him.

Turning back around he noticed the Doctor standing not very far away, the other Time Lord stammered out, "Uh, you look nice in that."

The Master awkwardly stuttered, face reddening further, "Um, I don't know. It's, uh, it's all right. I don't think it's quite what I, um, want though. So I guess I'm going to just, uh, go find something else."

An uncomfortable silence filled the air for a few moments before the Doctor cut in with a, "So uh, about the whole my seeing you, um, you know, uh-"

Simultaneously the Master burst out, "With the, err, with you seeing-"

Both Time Lords paused before the Master said, "Uh, right. Lets, lets just forget that whole thing ever happened. Right?"

"Right." The Doctor immediately agreed. "Well, go… find some clothes then, I suppose"

The Master felt the edges of his mouth curve upwards slightly as he said, "Right" and walked off into the wardrobe room once more.


	17. Chapter 17

The Doctor was sat once again on the sofa, waiting for the Master to find some clothes he liked. The Doctor was _bored_.

'Honestly, how long did it take to find an outfit?' The Doctor thought impatiently, gazing around at the myriad of clothing in his vicinity.

There was a large selection of items, from 16th century Earth dresses and prehistoric furs to Koquillion ceremonial masks and Urbankan robes.

On a rack nearby was a very interestingly patterned sari with- wait.

The Doctor sat up rapidly, starring at a red hat that lay _abandoned_ on a shelf. A fez.

It was a work of art.

It was _amazing_.

Leaping up he darted over to the fez, picking it up reverently. Gently placing it on his head the Doctor turned to stare into the mirror next to himself. His face broke into a large grin; it looked great, the fez was absolutely spectacular.

The Doctor puffed up his chest as he preened at his reflection in the mirror until he heard a snort of laughter and he turned to see the Master standing there, staring at him in a black and white suit.

His stomach twisted at seeing the Master in a similar suit to what he'd worn on the Valiant. What he'd had on when he was shot. When he'd died in the Doctor's arms.

The Doctor swallowed as the Master walked over to the mirror and stood next to him, looking himself over and examining the suit. With a frown on his face the Master said, "I don't think I want to- I don't think I'm going to stick with this outfit." while motioning to the suit.

"It's your choice, whatever you want." The Doctor replied, although he was extremely relieved that the other Time Lord wouldn't be wearing that suit.

The Master hummed in reply and turned, walking back into the deeper sections of the wardrobe room.

Adjusting the fez that was perched on top of his head the Doctor went and sat back onto the sofa. After a short while the Master came back in and looked into the mirror at his latest clothes. They were a vibrant red oversized sweater and black skinny jeans, a pair of black high top converse on his feet.

The Doctor thought he looked rather cute in this chosen outfit. Smiling he got up and stood behind the Master, saying, "Nice sweater, are you going to go with this outfit?"

Staring into the mirror for a few moments the Master nodded slowly, "I think so."

"Great!" The Doctor exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "Well, we ought to get you back to your room." He continued, apologetically.

The Master slumped, looking downtrodden, muttering "Whatever."

Opening his mouth to say something the Doctor paused before closing his mouth wordlessly and leading the Master towards the entrance to the wardrobe room.

Before reaching the door the Master paused and padded over to a shelf, starring at it intently. He picked up something small that glinted in the light.

Tensing up the Doctor edged closer, wanting to make sure the other Time Lord hadn't found some sort of weapon or just something he could cause trouble with. He relaxed noticing it was just a small round silver pin in the shape of the leisure planet Kor Beta with it's slogan at the bottom, proudly announcing _'The Mark of Distinction'_

It was the sort of free pin you'd get in hotels and at other such similar planets but the Master seemed to like it, if his pinning it to the left side of his sweater over one of his hearts was any indication.

Adjusting it slightly the Master looked back up to the Doctor expectantly. "Oh, Right!" He startled slightly before taking the Master back to his room.

Immediately after walking back inside the Master flopped gracelessly onto his bed, grabbing a handful of the multicoloured quilt once again.

Smiling at the Master's back the Doctor said "Well, I've got a few thing I ought to get done; I'll be back in a while with dinner. Alright?"

He made an indecipherable noise that the Doctor took to be an agreement.

As he walked out the Doctor turned back and, unbeknownst to the Master, smiled fondly before he exited. He still had some repairs on the TARDIS that he needed to do. Straightening his newfound fez the Doctor wandered off into the depths of the TARDIS.


	18. Chapter 18

For a while after the Doctor left the Master just lay on his bed, his irritatingly comfortable bed.

That was something the Master still didn't understand, why was he in a nice room with a comfortable bed, good food and clean clothes. Why wasn't he in a cold cell, chained and muzzled, being tortured and degraded? When he'd had the Doctor as his prisoner on the Valiant he'd kept him old and in pain, mocking him mercilessly, sometimes even keeping him as a gnome in a cage. So now that the Doctor was keeping him as a prisoner, as a _pet_ , …why was he being so nice to him?

Sighing, the Master sat up, feeling rather numb. He didn't _understand_.

Dragging himself off the bed the Master figured he should take a closer look around his room. His prison?

Glancing around he decided to begin with the dresser, 'Were there any clothes in it?' the Master wondered. Pulling open a middle drawer he found himself staring at a neatly folded selection of clothes similar to the ones he'd selected in the wardrobe room, the Doctor's TARDIS must have put them there.

 _Why._ He wasn't sure.

He'd turned her into a paradox machine. He'd cannibalized her. She should hate him, be doing everything in her power to make him miserable, to make his life hell.

 _She_ at least should want him to suffer, want him, if not dead then in an icy, drafty cell within her deepest depths; whipped and chained. Why… why was she merely humming in the back of his mind telepathically?

Everything so far had been… nice. And that set the Master on edge more than anything else. The _kindness_ , the nice clothes, the variety of books on the wooden bookshelf, the plush carpet beneath his feet; it made him nervous.

Twisting the hem of his too large sweater between his bandaged fingers the Master apprehensively approached the fake window. It was simultaneously a source of cruelty and comfort. Giving the illusion of there being something out there, a sky and grass and birds, when most likely the TARDIS was spiraling through the vortex aimlessly or circling a dying star somewhere in the emptiness of space.

Reaching out to the smooth dark telepathic control pad on the wall next to the window he touched it gently, thinking of the place he wanted to see most in that moment, thinking of home.

In a matter of seconds the window shifted from the Earth countryside it had previously displayed to a sunny afternoon on Galifrey. There was a fluttering in his chest and a twisting in his gut.

The Master simultaneously felt elated at seeing his home planet and like he was going to be sick. He was never going to truly see it again, and that realization struck him like a sucker punch. He stood there staring, fists clenching tightly while he ignored the stabbing pains from his still injured hands. He was going to be sick.

Scrambling into the bathroom the Master collapsed in front of the toilet, heaving, while the silence seemed to cut into him. Throwing up what little he had in his stomach only made him feel worse, the lights above seemed too bright and it felt as if the walls were closing in to swallow him up.

Gallifrey was gone.

Gallifrey was _gone._

 _Gone…_

The Master clutched desperately at his sweater, barley registering the pain that shot through his hands. Calm. He needed to calm down he knew that much.

He drew in a deep breath and held it in for a moment before breathing out, trying to relax. The Master wasn't sure how long he just sat curled on the bathroom tiles just trying to calm down but he figured it was too long.

Eventually he felt lucid enough to realize that he'd been shaking and had tears flowing down his face. The realization made his stomach twist in shame and embarrassment. 'He was the Master! He'd conquered galaxies, slaughtered those that got in the way. Imposed his will onto _billions_.'

A niggling voice within the depths of his mind seemed to whisper 'But that's not completely true now is it… the Doctor-'

The Master cut that thought off by slamming his fist on the floor. Pain stabbed through his hands and forearms sharply, it distracted him, grounded him. Taking a few more deep breaths the Master sniffed and wiped the tears away with his sleeve.

He wasn't sure what was wrong with him, he had _cried_. Broken down in the bathroom. Broken down for a _second_ time. His only consolation was that the Doctor hadn't been there to witness another of his breakdowns. It was humiliating enough that he'd been there for the first time.

The Master shoved away the traitorous part of himself that thought of how the Doctor had helped the first time and stood up carefully, still feeling rather shaken.

Swallowing the lump in his throat he hesitantly walked out of the bathroom and over to the window, keeping his eyes locked on the floor. The Master tapped the control panel and when he looked up the faux window only displayed a view of a tropical, …island? It seemed likely it was an island and had shimmering light blue water, a brilliant violet sky and bright red sand that matched his sweater.

The Master just felt relief flood through his body that it wasn't Gallifrey along with a twisting in his gut. Sighing he turned away and flopped face first onto his bed.


	19. Chapter 19

The Doctor had finished changing the trans-dimensional stabilizer's circuits and fixed the artificial gravity in the one hallway where it seemed to have stopped working. He sat in the kitchen drinking tea out of a fish patterned mug while he desperately tried to remember where he'd left his fez.

It really was disappointing he had misplaced such a glorious hat. Lamenting its loss the Doctor got up, knowing he'd find it, or at least a replacement for it, another time.

Quickly putting together a simple soup the Doctor poured it into two bowls and carried them to the Master's room; strolling inside he found the Master draped over the bed, face down. Smiling faintly he set the bowls down on the desk and sat on the side of the bed. As he did so the Master started, raising his head blearily and making a small-confused noise.

Frowning the Doctor took in the smaller Time Lords red-rimmed eyes and flushed complexion. It looked like he had been crying recently, carefully the Doctor asked in a soft tone of voice, "Are you alright? You look a little… upset."

The only response he received was a dull, murmured "'m fine."

The Doctor furrowed his brow but figured the Master would tell him about it on his own terms when he was ready. Besides, he looked like he would feel better soon enough. Moving along the Doctor motioned to the soup an asked, "Hungry? I brought soup!"

Shrugging the Master looked fairly unimpressed at the bowls on his desk. The Doctor wished he'd just say something as an awkward silence filled the air. Clearing his throat the Doctor tried once more to make conversation, "Sooo… What have you been up to? I did some repairs on the TARDIS and stuff… um… I see you've changed the view." He noted while motioning to the window.

Unfortunately his comment seemed to have the undesired result of the Master narrowing his eyes into a glare and stonily staring straight past him with pursed lips. The Doctor sighed internally, he was trying he really was but it would help if the Master wasn't being so uncooperative.

"Right, look." The Doctor began, "I think we need to talk."

That at least caught the Master's attention. He turned his focus back to the Doctor, blinking in confusion as he stared up at him from where he lay sprawled on the blankets, "About what?"

"Well, all of this I suppose" The Doctor said, motioning around them to the room they were in. "I don't want to just keep you locked in this room forever." The Doctor carried on, "But the thing is I don't know if I can trust you to wander around the TARDIS freely or leave the TARDIS."

The Master remained silent with an indecipherable expression on his face, fidgeting slightly the Doctor kept talking, "There's a few things we need to work out first. Mainly the drums. You said they're gone, yeah?"

Nodding slowly with a wary expression the Master confirmed the fact.

"So, how are you holding up without them? I've noticed that without them you've been more, well… you've been panicky and upset. I've got to ask, why are you upset that the drums are gone?"

The Master's expression rapidly shifted into a mad snarl and the Doctor _knew_ he had just shoved his foot in his mouth. "Why?" the Master snapped, "Why?! I'm _upset_ they're gone because they never are. The drums were always there. They, they kept me going. They… they…"

His face crumpled and tears welled up in his eyes, "They're not supposed to be gone… I shouldn't need them… I want them back but I don't. I don't want them back, but, I…I…"

The tears welled over like a waterfall, "Everything is wrong. Nothings right without the drums, it's all… I can't. It's… I…" By now the Master was babbling nonsense through his distressed sobs.

The Doctor panicked, the other Time Lord on the bed was once more breaking down; he'd been doing that a lot lately. The sudden loss of the drums along with the unexpected revelation of their origins had really thrown the Master out of whack. The Doctor himself felt rather shaken from the recent events, he couldn't imagine how the other member of his species felt; his life had been built around those drums that had been with him since he was a child. Quickly he began wiping away the Master's tears, gently murmuring words of comfort. When his friend hit him with loose fists the Doctor grabbed them and pulled them away. Before the Master could do anything else the Doctor wrapped his arms around him and pulled him into a tight hug, rocking back and forth rhythmically.

Before long the Master was limp in his arms, sniffling slightly. "Feeling better?" The Doctor softly questioned, relieved his childhood friend was no longer crying. Truth be told the Doctor was quite worried about how distraught and panicked the Master had been since the loss of the drums. It was unlike him to be so… so terrified and venerable.

Then out of nowhere the Master's mood did a complete one-eighty as he growled, "I don't need your help! Stop, stop treating me like a child! Like…. Like…"

The Doctor reeled back, startled by the Master's sudden aggression, swallowing he responded, "I'm not treating you like a child, and there's nothing wrong with needing help sometimes." The Master made to speak but the Doctor cut him off, "You just got those drums out of your head after having them for most of your life, you're a mess right now as your trying to figure out everything." He looked a bit hurt, seeing that the Doctor amended, "Well, I just mean that you seem lost. As in you don't seem to know what to do without the drums. And I'm not saying that's a bad thing, it's understandable that you wouldn't know what to do now that they're gone. They've been in your head since you were eight. It's _ok_. I don't expect you just be completely fine now."

The Doctor ran his fingers through the Master's fluffy blonde hair, still hugging him close to his chest with one arm. The Master stared up at him, brow furrowed, his mouth hanging open slightly before quietly muttering, "I… But shouldn't I be, well, _right_ without them, or at least the same? I'm not as I was but still not as I should be. I always thought that without the drums I'd be… normal. Or just, better. But I'm _not_. I'm a wreck. I'm just… I'm…" The Master trailed off, shifting in the Doctor's arms.

"You're just as you should be, you're getting better." The Doctor said reassuringly. "Now how about some of that soup? It shouldn't have gotten cold quite yet and you must be hungry. After all you hardly ate anything earlier."

Releasing the Master from his grip he went and brought the bowls of soup over from the desk. Giving one to the Time Lord next to him on the bed the Doctor grinned and received a small smile in return.

The Doctor didn't know exactly what was going through the Master's head but judging by his contented expression it must not be to bad. He knew helping the Master wouldn't be easy and that the other Time Lord still had a fair few problems but the Doctor couldn't feel all that bothered by that.

He had his friend here with him.

It would all be all right.


	20. Chapter 20

Over the next few weeks the two Time Lords settled into a routine, the Master had all his meals with the Doctor and the time he had alone was mostly spent reading and sleeping. The Master had never been so bored.

He wanted _out_ and he'd informed the Doctor repeatedly of that fact. Unfortunately every time he brought it up the other Time Lord only gave him a vague reply along the lines of "soon."

The Master was sick of being shut away in some stupid room, even if he understood why it was happening, the Doctor was trying to figure out what to do with him.

He was hopeful that the Doctor would let him out soon, the Master figured he was better off than he was during the first few days. He inwardly cringed thinking back on how hysterical and shaken up he'd been. He'd acted like a terrified child and he was still embarrassed about it; his only consolation was that his injuries had finally healed.

At the moment the Master was sat on the floor staring at the closed door. It was around the time that the Doctor came with lunch and the Master was hungry. He hated how dependent he was on the Doctor at the moment. Sighing the Master picked at the carpet in boredom while he waited.

A few minutes later the Doctor bounded in cheerfully while straightening his stupid bowtie, without any food. Sending him a grin the Doctor enthusiastically chirped, "Hello!"

"Where's the food?" The Master bluntly replied from his place on the floor, wondering what the Doctor was so happy about and why he hadn't brought any food.

"Well that's part of the surprise!" The Doctor said brightly, sitting down across from him as he continued, "I'm letting you out! I've co-"

Snapping to attention the Master cut him off, "Out? Of the room? Or the TARDIS? Can I-"

"Hey." The Doctor interrupted, "Let me explain ok?" The Master slowly nodded in agreement and the other Time Lord carried on, "Right! Brilliant! So, I've uh, well, I've sorted out things out so that you'll have access to most of the TARDIS except for the console room, any weapons or rooms containing things that might be used as weapons and the innermost workings of the TARDIS. I'll need you to use these though…" He went on, pulling out what looked to be a pair of plain silver bracelets.

The Master narrowed his eyes and scowled in indignation. He was going to have to wear those stupid things because that _idiot_ didn't trust him to wander around his TARDIS on his own! He felt like screaming and he wanted to slap the Doctor right in his annoying face but he restrained himself. If he did do that the Doctor likely would wait even longer before letting him out.

"You-!"

"Right! Here" The Doctor exclaimed, grabbing his hands and tugging them forwards, snapping the bracelets around his thin wrists before he could do anything. "So, lets go before our lunch gets cold!" He grinned, dragging the Master up and out of the room.

The Master was speechless as his best enemy hauled him towards a kitchen and through the doorway. He was plopped down into a chair in front of a wooden table with a plate of sandwiches resting on it. Not knowing what else to do the Master reached out and took one.

As the two Time Lords ate an uncomfortable silence filled the air. Try as he might the Master couldn't think of anything to say and was a bit relieved when the Doctor spoke up, "So… what are you going to do now? I mean, since your not locked in your room anymore, 'cause you can do just about whatever really. Well, except for leave the TARDIS really but other than that you can do pretty much whatever you want I suppose."

Glancing up at the Doctor he asked softly, "Are you ever going to let me out of the TARDIS?"

The Doctor hesitated before answering, "I don't know. Maybe. We'll see."

Frowning the Master turned away and got up. So he still might be able to convince the Doctor to let him leave the TARDIS, just as long as he could get the Doctor to trust him around other people. The only downfall was that the Master knew what he himself was like; even _he_ wouldn't trust himself so how could he get the Doctor to?

He knew the Doctor wanted him to be good so maybe if he were then he'd be allowed outside? The Master felt a measure of shame and disgust at how sickeningly _desperate_ that thought had sounded; like a pet that was hoping to be taken on a walk.

Fiddling with the silver circlets around his wrists that kept him trapped, the Master walked out of the kitchen quietly, the Doctor didn't follow him.


	21. Chapter 21

Slumping into his seat the Doctor watched the Master silently walk away, clearly not pleased. The Doctor wished he could take the Master out. He wanted to travel all of time and space with him but at the moment he just couldn't trust him around others.

He simply didn't know what would result from that, although he had a suspicion it would involve numerous bodies.

Dragging himself up from where he was sat at the table the Doctor trudged out of the kitchen and towards the console room. He hoped he could find something to distract himself with, maybe there were some repairs or something he could do.

Wandering in the Doctor rested his hands on the controls, staring at the rotor in contemplation. He supposed he _could_ just take a quick trip somewhere…

The Master wouldn't be able to cause any damage or harm himself, the bracelets made sure of that. Should the other Time Lord try to leave, harm himself or others, sabotage the TARDIS or get his hands on a weapon he would immediately be knocked unconscious by the silver bracelets. The same would also occur should the Master try to remove said bracelets. It would be easy for the Doctor to go out on a short jaunt.

But would it really be fair to the Master, to just leave him for an unspecified amount of time and go out and enjoy his own freedom to go wherever he please while his friend could not?

Sighing the Doctor shoved his hands into his pockets, fingers brushing up against something. Tugging it out he realized it was only his psychic paper, for lack of anything better to do he casually flipped it open.

The Doctor felt his insides freeze and his hearts skipped a beat. No…

Written across his psychic paper was the message _'Prisoner Zero has escaped.'_

But that could only mean…

Amelia!

Prisoner Zero must have escaped through the crack in her wall _into_ her house! And he'd left her there with them! She could be in danger! The prison guard had sent him the message back at the house but he'd been distracted by the TARDIS's burning engines and then by caring for the Master and he hadn't realized the threat to Amelia Pond!

Jamming his psychic paper back into his pocket the Doctor rapidly began flipping switches and pushing buttons, flying the TARDIS back to where he had left little Amelia Pond. The Doctor needed to get her out of there and take care of Prisoner Zero.

Landing the TARDIS he ran out the doors, shouting Amelia's name in frantic desperation.


	22. Chapter 22

The Master sat up sharply in his cushioned armchair near the pool in the library, dropping his paperback copy of _'Coriolanus'_. That had felt like the TARDIS taking off, had the Doctor gone somewhere?

Had- had he just… left him in the TARDIS?

Like a _pet_?

Getting up the Master stalked out of the library and towards the console room, indignation flooding through him. Reaching the doorway to the console room the Master made to walk through and was promptly knocked unconscious.

* * *

Upon waking up on the floor just outside the console room with a headache and a dry, scratchy throat the Master felt absolute fury fill his very being.

He was being _restricted_ and locked away because he was just to crazy for the rest of the universe. Being _kept_.

He wanted to punch something, wanted to stab and rip and tear. No one was allowed to _keep_ him! He was the Master! He had enslaved entire _galaxies_! Killed anyone that got in his way! He was no ones pet!

With an animalistic shriek he smashed his fist into the wall. Pain flashed through his hand but the Master couldn't care less.

Stomping his way into the depths of the TARDIS he fumed angrily, slamming open doors looking for something, anything to destroy.

Finally coming upon a storage room the Master stalked inside, slamming the door behind himself. Inside the room was a wide variety of everything from lava lamps and dishes to cans of paint and lanterns. Grabbing a nearby vase the Master threw it against a crate across from him where it shattered upon impact.

He dumped cutlery over the floor and shattered figurines, tore apart worn posters and broke dusty bottles of nail polish against the floor, put a hole in a unused television and ripped off pieces of machinery, throwing them to the ground.

Eventually the Master had tired himself out and he sat on the floor, surrounded by shreds and shards. He figured he fit right in; he himself was merely a shard of a person. All cracks and sharp edges.

The Master couldn't bring himself to feel anything but numb. His hand hurt and he felt hollowed out and pathetic. Tugging his knees up to his chest the Master buried his face behind his arms, curling into a ball.

He'd completely lost control of himself like some spastic _child_ throwing a tantrum. Acted without thinking, without reason or rationality. How could he be so stupid!

Curling up even tighter the Master knew all he could do was sit and wait for the Doctor to come back.

Was he going to be locked in his room again? At the rate he was going he would _never_ be allowed outside.

The Doctor was going to be so mad at him. So disappointed.

The Master hoped the other Time Lord wouldn't be too upset with him but he knew he deserved what was coming to him.

He felt tears spring up in his eyes and buried his hands in his hair as the silence of the empty TARDIS closed in on him.


	23. Chapter 23

The Doctor bounded through the threshold of the TARDIS energetically, Amelia Pond following after him. The adult Amelia! Bit of a nasty shock that had been, finding out he really hadn't been five minutes but twelve years. The Doctor honestly did feel rather guilty for being _that_ late, not to mention the whole issue with Prisoner Zero…

Well, it was only fair for him to take her along, show her all of time and space. All that had been and would be throughout the universe. Turning back to her he asked with expectant enthusiasm, "Well? You got anything you wanna say? Any passing remarks? Really, I've heard 'em all."

Looking around the TARDIS with wide eyes and her mouth hanging open she stated, "…I'm in my nightie."

The Doctor was a tad disappointed, he'd really been hoping for the 'bigger on the inside' response he often got. But then again, he supposed, if it happened _every_ time it'd lose some of its magic. So with a bright smile overtaking his features the Doctor responded, "Oh, don't worry about that! Got plenty of clothes in the wardrobe room. And occasionally no gravity! So anyways! All of time and space, where do you want to start?"

Pond stopped gaping and focused once more on him, stating, "You're awfully sure that I'm coming."

"Yeah, I am."

"Why?" she asked, narrowing her eyes suspiciously.

"Cause you Amelia Pond, are the Scottish girl in the English village and I know how that feels." He informed her, he knew what it was like to be… misplaced. Not like everyone else around him. The Doctor knew she would come. Although how this would work with the Master on the TARDIS as well he wasn't as sure of.

She blinked, taking a step closer, "You do?"

"Yup, and that's how I know you're coming along. All these years here and you've still got that accent, yeah, you're coming." He told Amelia.

She glanced back at the doors before asking, "Can you get me back for tomorrow morning?"

Affronted the Doctor squawked, telling her, "Of course I can, this is a time machine! I could get you back five minutes ago! Hang on, why tomorrow? What's going on tomorrow?"

Amelia Pond briefly glanced away from his face, shifting her posture ever so slightly. She was lying as she said, "Nothing, nothing! Just, you know, stuff."

Shrugging it off the Doctor knew he would find out sooner or later so he merely said, "Alright then, be back in time for _stuff_."

Finally a light chime and a mental nudge from the TARDIS signified the completion of his newest sonic screwdriver as it rose up out of the console.

Grabbing it the Doctor snatched it up gleefully examining it closely while rambling out, "Oh! This new ones just lovely!" Flashing a grin at the time rotor he whispered breathily "Thanks, dear."

Amelia's voice cut through his thoughts when she quietly asked, "Why me?"

"Hmm? Why not?" He asked, why should he need a reason?

"No, I'm serious. You're just asking me to run away with you in the middle of the night in your, your blue box to see the stars. Out of everyone… why me?" She was looking him dead in the eyes and the Doctor knew she meant it.

Painting what he thought could be described as a 'roguish grin' on his face (though upon seeing Ponds flat stare he figured it might not have worked) the Doctor simply responded with a brief, "Why not?"

"Everyone always has a reason." Amelia Pond looked somewhat unsure now.

Smiling gently the Doctor said, "Well, I promised you didn't I? I might be a bit late but I try and keep my promises. So!" He exclaimed, clapping his hands together "You coming?"

He already knew the answer before she said anything and smirked when he heard her "Alright then, my raggedy Doctor."

"Great!" He chirped, darting around the console, flicking a couple switches and adjusted a few sliders. Running clumsily to the other side he boinged the blue boinger and flipped a lever, taking off into the time vortex as he few his TARDIS to a patch of open space near Galrecti Four. The Doctor knew that before they went anywhere he needed to do a few things first. Like get Amelia Pond a room, show her around the TARDIS… introduce her to the Master…

The Doctor felt wary of introducing them, he knew the Master couldn't hurt her with the silver bracelets he had fitted around his boney wrists but that didn't stop the Doctor from worrying. He found himself wondering what the other Time Lord had been up to while he himself had been out saving the Earth. Again.

Well, he figured, he should probably get it over with. Turning to face Amelia the Doctor cleared his throat and began, "Amelia… I should probably tell you now, there's another person on board the TARDIS." Looking at her surprised face he continued, "He's a Time Lord like me, called the Master."

Ignoring Ponds snort the Doctor carried on, "You need to understand, he can be… dangerous." She was taking him seriously now. "He can't harm you or anything, I've fitted him with Dertonian cuffs, 98th century ones too; they're basically these silver bracelets he's got on. He'll be knocked unconscious if he tries to hurt anyone or escape but you still ought to be carful. Alright?"

She nodded, paying attention to his every word. "Well then. Guess it's time to introduce you two." The Doctor remarked.


	24. Chapter 24

As the Doctor led her down the maze of hallways in the TARDIS Amelia 'Amy' Pond swallowed anxiously. She was going to meet the Doctor's… other companion? Was that what he was? The other Time Lord on the TARDIS. The Master.

Despite her nervousness Amy still found the name somewhat amusing. The _Master_. It was kinda kinky.

Following her raggedy Doctor around another corner Amy wondered what _the Master_ was like. From what she had been told she was imagining him to be some sort of James Bond villain. Like that one with the big scar down his face in that one film she'd seen with Rory. What had that guy been called anyways, Amy wondered? Hadn't it Blowfield or something like that? Blofield? Blowfeld?

Shrugging it off Amy Pond continued after the Doctor through the multitude of hallways until they stopped in front of a closed white door.

She frowned, seeing the Doctor's furrowed brow as he muttered, "What's he doing here?"

Reaching forwards he turned the handle and pushed the door open.

The room on the other side of the doorframe was a disaster, there were shards of glass and porcelain strewn about, along with wires and circuits and bits of paper. Splatters of paint and coloured liquids splattered everywhere and bent cutlery gleamed amongst the rubbish.

In the middle of the room curled up in a ball twitching was a small man. He was thin and blonde, his fists curled tightly in his mused hair, a pained expression on his face.

Alarmed Amy took a step back as the Doctor rush towards the other man. He grabbed the strangers' hands and began trying to tug them away from his head, all the while rapidly asking various questions.

"Are you alright? Did something happen? What's wrong? What do you need? Is it because-"

Suddenly the blonde's hazel eyes snapped open and he tensed up further, gaze locking on the Doctor where he crouched in front of him. The strangers pale face twisted into a mask of rage and panic as he yanked his wrists away from the Doctor's hands, snarling out "Get off of me! What the hell do you want from me! I'm not your fucking _pet_!"

Startled the Doctor jerked back with wide eyes, speechless as Amy watched on from the doorway, frozen.

"Of course your not my pet! Why- why would you think that? I would never-"Amy stared as the Doctor was cut off halfway through his sentence.

"Oh yes, of course I'm not you pet." The blonde snapped, "After all, I'm only being locked up in your stupid TARDIS and not allowed to leave. It's not like you've put _these_ on me," He held up the wrists, showing off the silvery bracelets with no discernable clasps. "So I can't do what I want or go where I want! Because oh no…" The man carried on sarcastically, "The glorious Doctor would _never_."

Amy gaped at the scene as her raggedy Doctor winced before he replied, "You know why I have to-"

"Have to what!?" The small blonde man snapped as got more hysterical, "Keep me? Like a pet!? I'm no ones pet! I _belong_ to no one! I'm the Master!"

His gaze locked on Amy suddenly and she lurched back in alarm. He grinned widely, purring out "Oh hello~ You must be the Doctor's new plaything."

"She's Amelia Pond and she's my new _companion_ actually." The Doctor corrected, narrowing his eyes briefly.

"Companion, toy what's the difference? They all just end up _broken_ in the end." He grinned widely with a large smile that unnerved Amy.

"NO! They just- never mind! Shut up!" The Doctor snapped at him.

The smaller man's grin only grew wider and he said sweetly, "Then where are they now Doctor? Dead. And the ones that aren't? Well they leave you. They all do~"

"Well at least my companions don't shoot me! And I don't then refuse to regenerate!" The Doctor snarled angrily at the blonde.

His only response was a wordless shriek of rage from the other man as he lunged at the Doctor, hands outstretched to grab at his throat when a light on the bracelets flashed blue and the blonde collapsed on the floor in an unconscious heap.

Amy was stunned; this small blonde man that apparently was the Master, the other Time Lord on board the TARDIS had gone from distressed to completely psychotic in the span of mere _seconds_. What was wrong with him?

She could see now what the Doctor had meant when he had told her the other Time Lord was dangerous. Even with the bracelets of cuffs or whatever those things were.

He had tried to _strangle_ the Doctor. Amy couldn't help but think about what he could do if he ever got out. She shivered.

Turning her attention back to the Doctor she rushed forwards to help him up, asking, "Are you alright? What was that about? Why did he, well, go nuts like that?"

Getting to his feet the Doctor replied with, "I'm fine. Just- it's nothing. I'm not really sure what brought all that about. I knew I shouldn't have left him on his own…"

"I'm sure it wasn't your fault. He seemed pretty crazy." Amy told him, trying to cheer him up, glancing uncomfortably at the unconscious _Master_ on the messy floor.

The Doctor sighed and gave her a tired smile, "Not all of it, but this." He motioned around them, "Was probably my fault."

Amy opened her mouth to speak but before she could the Doctor cut her off, saying, "Anyways! So, the two of you have met now I suppose. Not the _best_ first impressions but I swear he's not like this all the time. Well, most of the time."

Amy very much doubted that and it must have showed on her face because the Doctor promptly changed the subject.

"Right, so. Lets get you a room and drop the Master off in his." He said crouching down among the shreds and shards, wrapping his arms around blondie's torso to pick him up.

Hoisting the maniac up into his arms the Doctor made his way over to the doorway with Amy.

She stared warily at the unconscious Time Lord before going with the Doctor out into the hall. There Amy found a door that hadn't been there before, a light wooden one with her name painted on in sweeping cursive mint green lettering.

With surprise Amy turned to the Doctor, he only grinned before saying "That'd be the TARDIS, she's made you up a room for while you're here. I'll be back with you in a bit, I've got to get the Master to his room."

Shifting _the Master_ in his arms he turned and made his way down another hallway.

Amy stood in front of her door for a minute watching her raggedy Doctor leave her sight before walking through the door.


	25. Chapter 25

The Doctor sighed as he stared over at the Master where he lay unconscious on the other side of the bed. Impatiently he tugged the Master's blankets up further over his friend with deft fingers and smoothed out the creases in the fabric. He wasn't sure if he wanted the Master to wake up sooner or later. The Doctor both wanted to get the oncoming discussion over with and at the same time delay it for as long as he could.

Shifting on top of the Master's bed he stared at his friends' relaxed face. He looked so… _peaceful_. The Doctor hadn't seen him look like that since the Academy. Back when he'd been Theta and the Master had been Koschei.

Smiling fondly the Doctor reached over and brushed some hair out of the Master's eyes. He couldn't get over how, how innocent the Master looked in that moment. How _young_ he appeared.

Thinking back on what the Master had acted earlier made his smile slide off his face like a flame doused with water. As far as first impressions went it hadn't been the worst the Doctor had ever seen but it had definitely been bad.

He had really hoped the Master and Amelia would get off on a good foot but well, that hadn't happened.

In hindsight the Doctor probably should have at least given the other Time Lord some warning before running off. Especially since he hadn't left the TARDIS during the entirety of the Master's stay apart from just earlier.

Shifting down on the bed until he was lying next to the other man the Doctor turned towards his friend, still contemplating the earlier events. Wrapping his arms around him the Doctor pulled the Master's unconscious body up against his chest so only a thin layer of blankets separated them.

Exhausted he buried his face in the Master's messy blonde hair and closed his eyes, letting everything else fall away.


	26. Chapter 26

The Master awoke slowly, cocooned in warmth and a feeling of security, edging towards awareness. He simply lay where he was, savoring the comfortable heat and… was that an arm curled around him, clutching him against a solid chest?

Prying his eyes open he peered backwards sleepily, coming face to face with the Doctor, his face softened with sleep. Jerking back somewhat the Master stared at him, feeling the arm around his waist tighten as the Doctor shifted in his sleep.

The Doctor was on top of the blankets, his shirt wrinkled and his floppy hair mussed, covering part of his face. The sight tugged at the Master's heartstrings, making him feel rather guilty and humiliated about the scene he had caused. He wasn't sure why he couldn't seem to keep a handle on things but it was _embarrassing_. He'd been so composed and collected in previous regenerations and now here he was, throwing petty tantrums like a spoiled child.

The Master flopped back onto the pillow shoving down the feeling of disgust welling up inside him. The Doctor murmured something tiredly and tugged the Master back against him before going back to snoring softly.

Feeling the blood rush to his cheeks the Master was certain his blush was as red as his sweater.

Well then.

He continued to lie still, not knowing what else to do. As much as he hated to admit it being in the Doctor's arms was oddly pleasurable. It felt so warm and comforting and that made the Master uneasy.

Turning around carefully so as not to wake the other Time Lord the Master stared at the Doctor's sleeping face. Why was the Doctor hugging him in his sleep? He had no reason to…

Freeing a hand from beneath the layers of blankets the Master reached forwards and poked his… friend? Former friend? The other Time Lord, on the tip of his nose.

The Doctor twitched slightly, nuzzling into the pillows. In response the Master poked him in the cheek.

Cracking an eye open the Doctor blinked faintly at him, giving a faint groggy "Hmmm?"

"What are you doing?" The Master questioned.

"I dunno. Last I checked I was sleeping." Mumbled the Doctor.

Lips twitching into a smile the Master replied, "That's not what I mean."

"Hmmm."

"You're hugging me."

Yawning the Doctor asked, "Do you want me to stop?"

The Master paused, did he? No, not really but he didn't exactly want to let the other man know that. Instead he replied with a sort of shrug.

As if he'd read his mind, even though the Master knew he hadn't, the Doctor smiled and pulled him closer.

The Master's face reddened and he felt his hearts race in his ribcage. He only hoped the Doctor wouldn't catch on.

Unfortunately his luck didn't hold up and the Doctor grabbed his chin, nudging his head up to face him. The Doctor blinked before shooting him a grin, saying, "Awww, you're blushing. What are you so embarrassed about, huh?"

Looking away quickly the Mater stammered out, "N-Nothing! I'm not embarrassed about anything!"

Raising an amused eyebrow the Doctor asked, "You sure about that? 'Cause you look pretty red."

"Shut up." He snapped, looking anywhere but at the Doctor.

The Master could practically _feel_ the other Time Lords smug grin and muttered, "Idiot."

When he next looked up at the man he realized saying that had only made the Doctor's grin increase in its smug knowingness.

Half-heartedly scowling the Master shoved at the Doctors shoulder in mock irritation that made the taller Time Lord laugh.

The Master wasn't entirely sure why the Doctor wasn't mad at him but he didn't want to get into that again so he didn't allow the burning question to slip through his lips. Pushing those traitorous thoughts into the back of his mind.

The Doctor drew his arms away from him and sat up, looking down at him from the other side of the bed. The Master frowned in discontent and dragged himself up as well, blankets pooling around his legs.

Tilting his head in confusion the Master watched the Doctor clear his throat and say, "Right. So. We probably need to discuss what happened earlier."

The Master felt his internal organs metaphorically freeze over; he'd been hoping they wouldn't discuss this. His- his humiliating fit he had thrown in his pathetic loss of control and dignity.

He wanted to curl up under the blankets and disappear.

The Doctor took his silence as a cue to continue and went on, "About what happened…"

"Why does it matter?" The Master cut him off, trying to prevent the conversation from continuing.

"It matters because Amelia and I-"

The Master winced, he had forgotten about the human girl the other Time Lord had brought on board. He'd not only humiliated himself in front the Doctor but during the first meeting with the ape. Not that the Master _cared_ what she thought of him but it was the principal of the thing. He had prided himself on his ability to charm others and convince them to do what he desired them to in previous regenerations but now…

Now he was a wreck, a pathetic shadow of his former self. Was he- could he even still be called the Master?

A cold chill rushed like a river through his veins. What was he _thinking_? Of course he was the Master! Not- he wasn't some…

He wasn't…

"Master?"

He snapped to attention, taunt like a bowstring. The Doctor was staring expectantly at him. Had the other man been talking to him?

"What?" The Master asked in confusion.

A mixture of concern and mild annoyance briefly flashed across the Doctor's face before slipping away, sinking into the depths of the Doctor's patient façade.

"Were you listening to _anything_ I was saying?"

The Master just shifted uncomfortably, not deigning the Doctor a response.

The other Time Lord sighed and repeated himself; "I was _saying_ that you had a meltdown in that one storeroom and then proceeded to try and, well, strangle me. Which by the way, I would appreciate if you didn't try to do again. But just so you know," The Doctor's voice got serious, its cold edge cutting into the Master, "Don't bring up my companions like you did earlier; current or otherwise. It's _not_ funny and I don't want to hear it. Say you want about me but I won't tolerate you bringing them into it. I expected better of you, really. You've been doing so well lately too, I'm just… disappointed I suppose."

The words hurt more than the Master expected, they were daggers to his hearts and he wasn't sure why. He shouldn't care; he wouldn't have cared as much as he did now back when he had the drums.

It felt like his chest was constricting tightly and the Master couldn't think of anything to say to that.

The Doctor was staring at him, waiting for a reply with those big soulful eyes.

It felt like words were caught in the Master's throat, like he was suffocating on everything and nothing that he both did and didn't want to say.

Minutes passed in that terrible silence, dragging on unceasingly. Finally the Master managed to force a sentence out, just barely managing to whisper hoarsely, "I'm… I'm sorry…"

He wanted the Doctor to know as much but at the same time saying those words made him feel sick to his stomach. The Master felt nauseous and the room seemed too hot, he felt exhausted despite the fact that he hadn't exerted himself.

The Doctor stared at him for a long moment, face unreadable, before breaking into a grin saying, "It's all right, just… don't do it again. You alright? You're looking a bit under the weather. You know what you need, tea! Ought to make you feel a bit better. I could go for a cup myself now that you mention it. Ohhh! And some Jammie Dodgers!"

Despite himself the Master felt the corners of his mouth tug upwards. Tea did sound rather nice now that he thought about it.

The Doctor clambered off the bed and onto the plush white carpeting of the Master's floor before grabbing his hand and dragging the Master behind him towards the kitchen; rambling on about the various Earth biscuits he enjoyed. And maybe just maybe the Master didn't really mind.


	27. Chapter 27

With a slight squeak of his shoes on the floor the Master darted into the TARDIS's library as quickly and as quietly as he could in the hopes of not being noticed. For the past few days he'd been persistently evading the Doctor's new pet human. After his embarrassing display in the one storage room a few days prior in front of the Doctor and her he'd been trying to avoid the girl in the vain hope of her forgetting it had happened.

He knew she wouldn't just _forget_ about it but the Master didn't really want to have to discuss the situation again with anybody else. Just thinking about the conversation he'd had about it with the Doctor made him feel embarrassed and humiliated. It was like a flood of shame breaking through a hastily erected dam that could only suppress the pathetic emotions for so long before it burst.

Skirting around a series of large wooden bookcases he sprinted further into the depths of the library. Unfortunately his soft footfalls did not go unnoticed and he heard a her Scottish accent call out "Oi! Whose there? What are you running for?"

Cursing under his breath the Master flicked his eyes around, searching for an escape as the sound of shoes clicking on the floor came closer.

Fleeing around a row of large bookshelves he came to a dead end. The sound of shoes walking along the hardwood came to a stop and the Master whipped around, coming face to face with the human.

Everything seemed to pause, as if the very universe itself was holding its breath.

They locked eyes and froze; staring at each other like nothing else existed. Waiting for the other to break the silence.

The girl caved first, giving the Master some small measure of satisfaction that he had _won_ in a sense as she awkwardly blurted out, "Oh… um… hello." She glanced around as if their surroundings might give him some clue as to what she should say. When that didn't seem to help she shifted from foot to foot as she said, "So… what were you doing then?"

Not knowing what to say in response to that he stared blankly at her. He knew it was making her uncomfortable but he didn't care all that much.

The Master simply stood there observing her. Red hair, brown eyes with freckles. She was fiddling with one of the numerous rings decorating her hands in discomfort, right handed. Her fingers kept going to expensive looking ring on her left hand. Married? Engaged? It was certainly one of the two, recent perhaps?

The human stood with her weight balanced predominantly on her left foot. It would be so easy to slip over to her side and get through any defenses. His fingers reached into his pocket and tightened around a pencil. It would be so easy so pierce the jugular or a number of other locations, an easy execution.

The Master paused. What was he thinking? He was still wearing the bracelets he couldn't harm _anyone_. Besides, he had no reason to hurt her. She didn't seem to be much of a threat…

"Er… hello? What, you not gonna say anything?" The girl asked warily. Great, now she was looking at him like he was crazy. Well, he probably was but there was no need to be rude about it.

"Um… right…" She was edging away now. The Master figured she was remembering their first meeting. That would explain why she was so nervous and why she didn't let him out of her line of sight.

Tilting his head the Master stood still, watching her passively for her next reaction. She appeared to be visibly debating whether or not she should remain there with him; he hoped she would leave.

Instead she took a deep breath and asked, "You're a Time Lord like the Doctor, right? He said you're called 'the Master'?"

Entirely unimpressed he frowned at her, saying "No shit."

Apparently taking that as a cue to continue the conversation she carried on, "Oh, um… so… can I just ask, why are you called 'the Master'? I mean it's kind of…"

"Maybe it's none of your business."

"Uh, right. Guess not… So… What were you running for?"

"What?" The Master asked, confused and annoyed. He hadn't wanted to even talk with her to begin with and now she wouldn't shut up.

"Just now." The human replied, "You were running, how come?"

"Does it matter?"

"Well, I don't know."

The Master snorted sardonically "Well aren't you clever."

She was narrowing her eyes now, what, was she going to get angry? He figured this uncomfortable conversation might actually get interesting.

Smirking at her the Master took a few steps forward mockingly asking, "So what did you want then, little girl? Were you looking for you doll~" The human girl opened her mouth to snap a reply back at him but he cut her off, "Or was it just your precious _Doctor_ you wanted?"

A bright-infuriated flush overtook her cheeks as she glared at him. The Master paused for a moment in contemplation. What _was_ her name anyways? He couldn't remember if he'd been told who she was. Completely unfair, especially since she'd clearly been told about him, probably before their disastrous first introduction.

She opened her mouth to snarl out what was likely some sort of insult before the Doctor's voice cut through the air. "Hello? Pond? Master? Are either of you in here? Helloooooo?"

Blinking curiously the Master padded forwards and past 'Pond', as that was apparently what she was called, and headed through the maze of bookcases towards the Doctor's voice. The rushed footsteps behind him a few moments later confirmed that Pond was following.

Emerging from the shelves near the swimming pool the Master immediately caught sight of the Doctor who grinned widely upon seeing him. Probably about seeing Pond as well but the Master was persistently ignoring that little fact.

The humans voice bludgeoned through the silence before the Doctor or the Master could speak, blurting out, "Doctor! I've been looking for you. I found him though…" At that she shot him a glare, "Should he be out here? I mean, with what he did earlier shouldn't he be, you know…"

The Master reeled back in disgust. Was she insinuating he belonged in a _cage_? To be locked up? This upstart little ape was the one that belonged in a cage. How dare she- !?

"Ah, Amelia be nice. And the Master's allowed to go 'round the TARDIS. He can't hurt anyone, bracelets remember? And what happened before, well, it wasn't exactly a regular occurrence. Besides, you two ought to get to know each other. I feel like you two might get along really well." The Doctor chirped, grinning brightly; seemingly not noticing the angry glares the Master and Pond sent to each other.

Completely oblivious the Doctor went on, to the Master's disgust and disbelief. "Anyways! I was thinking we ought to go out! I promised you Pond. So what do you say? All of time and space, where and when do you wanna go?"

The Master perked up at that, out? The Doctor had said _we_. Did he mean that the Master could go out too? Uncertain he spoke up, "We? Can I go out?"

A cold chill spread through him as he watched the Doctor pause. The other Time Lord shifted from foot to foot, awkwardly stating, "Oh, um… You see, I don't think- I mean I can't let you… I've got to keep you on the TARDIS… Not that I don't wanna take you out, it's just that-"

Embarrassment and fury mixed into a dangerous cocktail within the Master's very core, flooding like liquid fire through his veins. Desperately trying to keep his cool to prevent another explosive breakdown like a few days before, the Master smiled tightly before replying, "Oh, I see; alright then. Have fun with your little _human_." At the end of his statement he felt his smile become a grimace but it was still preferable to the angry screech he wanted to release.

Before any other of the library's occupants could get another word in the Master walked quickly, just shy of sprinting, over to the doors and slipped through them. Turning sharply on his heel and slamming them with a loud thud behind him.


	28. Chapter 28

The Doctor and Amelia both stood in the library near the swimming pool in silence for a few moments. Shaking himself out of his daze the Doctor turn to Amelia Pond stating, "Well… Should we get going then?"

She snapped her attention back to him, furrowing her brow. "What? You're not gonna… I don't know; follow him or something? He seemed a bit …upset… Maybe you could take him out? Just for a bit I mean."

Biting his lip the Doctor considered for a moment. The Master hadn't been thrilled to learn that he still wasn't allowed off the TARDIS and yes, the Doctor was aware the other Time Lord had some reason to be… unhappy, with the decision but the Doctor simply couldn't let him out. Not with things the way they were at the moment.

The Master would wreak havoc and conquer galaxies, keep piling up masses of corpses and set fire to the skies. The thought of what he could, and what he'd proven he _would_ do, made the Doctor's hearts ache in mournful agony.

Banishing those thoughts to the recesses of his mind the Doctor took a moment to contemplate the Master as he was at that moment. As he'd been since the Doctor had taken him aboard the TARDIS. The Master had been… distraught and wary and… _scared_. It had be a long, long time since he had seen his friend scared like this. Not in the common sense of the word, as in an unnerved trepidation, but scared like the nervous child he'd once been. Back when he himself had still gone by Theta and the Master had been called Koschei.

Back when his friend had been afraid of the dark and almost obsessive about his grades. When he had run through red fields and had been an accomplice to many of Theta's mad pranks and schemes. When he'd been able to at least somewhat manage the drums pounding away in his head.

The Doctor wanted his friend back.

…Theta Sigma wanted his friend back.

And maybe he was being somewhat selfish but Koschei had been doing so well lately, he'd been doing _better_. He had only gotten out of control once and no real harm had been caused apart from a few broken items in storage. The Doctor, Theta, knew he could help him. He knew it. And now he finally had the chance.

But in the mean time Koschei had to stay on board the TARDIS. He wouldn't like it but the Doctor knew that his friend _needed_ it. And so for now the Doctor would be there, through every breakdown and angry rage, every laugh and every sob. Because he knew just how beautiful the Master could be. How utterly brilliant and stunning and completely mad he was in all the best ways.

So the Doctor smiled and simply told Amelia Pond, "I'm afraid I can't. Not just yet. In time we can start bringing the Master out with us. I just… can't, not yet. So." He clapped his hands together, visibly startling Pond a bit. "Lets get going then! Lets go… lets go to the future! Well, future for you. How 'bout that?"

Amelia grinned widely, "I'll take you up on that Doc."

The Doctor scrunched up his nose in distaste. "Don't call me 'Doc'!"

Amelia Pond merely smirked.


	29. Chapter 29

The Master stomped through the halls on his way back to his room, a fierce scowl carved into his face. Twisting around another corner he was faced with a wooden door emblazoned with the words _'Amelia Pond'_ in light green cursive lettering.

He narrowed his eyes venomously. Precious Amelia Pond. The Master huffed, if the Doctor thought she was so great then he could keep her. The Doctor could be with _her_ then and the two could go off meandering throughout time and space. He didn't care, or so he told himself.

For a brief moment the Master considered barging into her room, seeing what sort of things she might be hiding in there. Tear her things to shreds in a sort of petty revenge.

Snapping back to attention the Master shook off those pathetic, petty thoughts. Ruining Pond's room would not accomplish anything. It would only bring out the Doctor's ire and make _Amelia_ look like the bigger man, so to say. No. He wasn't going to stoop to that.

Turning away the Master still felt the anger bubbling through his veins. Looking back at the door he gave the wooden surface a sharp kick out of spite.

Leaping back the Master hopped up and down on one foot while letting out a high-pitched shriek, clutching his other foot as it throbbed painfully. He flushed in embarrassment, the door was a lot harder than he'd thought.

Getting control of himself the Master straitened, holding his head high as an attempt to look as dignified as possible on his way back to his room; even if there was no one around to witness it.

He knew he needed to simply calm down. His anger was making him irrational, but… He couldn't help but wonder why the Doctor was keeping him in the TARDIS, like an animal in a cage. The Master wasn't even allowed out on a short trip! Even with the damn bracelets.

Angrily strutting down the hall he approached his door and flung it open with an overly dramatic flick of his wrist causing it to bang into the wall loudly. He immediately headed to his bed, kicking off his shoes and crawling under the covers.

Curling up into a ball he glared angrily into the darkness underneath the mound of blankets. The Master tried to relax his breathing and relax; hoping to fall asleep and pass the time the other Time Lord was away faster. At that he closed his eyes and thought of the Doctor, eventually drifting off into a restless sleep.


	30. Chapter 30

Koschei and Theta sat side by side on a bench in the Academy's courtyard with their books in their laps. Clouds drifted lazily overhead through the vibrant orange sky as the silver leaves in the trees rustled in the faint breeze accompanied by the shrieks and chatter of their classmates. Theta was uncharacteristically quiet for a change and Koschei felt worried for him. He had been like that a lot the past few days Koschei hoped nothing was wrong…

Just as he was contemplating what to say to his friend, Theta turned to look at him. He had a surprisingly serious expression on his young face as he focused his chocolate coloured gaze on Koschei.

He shifted awkwardly under the solemn stare of his best friend, wondering if he had done something wrong. Was Theta mad at him? Did he… not want to be friend with him anymore? Koschei's hearts were pounding in his chest and his stomach felt as if it were twisting into knots. Swallowing thickly he twisted his hands in his robe as he stared up at his golden haired friend.

A brief anxious expression crossed Theta's face filling Koschei with further confusion before Theta spoke. "Um… Kos? I, uh, I was just wondering… I mean… what I'm trying to say is…" He rubbed the back of his head nervously as Koschei felt his hearts skip a beat. Was he going to… did like him? As in, _like_ like him? Fisting the fabric of his robe tightly in his small fists Koschei leaned forwards hopefully.

Visibly gathering his courage Theta puffed up his chest and straightened his shoulders like a proud peacock (not that either of them knew what a peacock _was_ but had they known they both would have seen the comparison and at least one of them would have acknowledged it). Holding his chin high and trying to be as brave and confident, as he could be Theta swallowed and blurted out "W-will you go out with me?" A red blush crept over his cheeks as he stared down at his best friend in anxious anticipation.

Koschei's eyes went wide as his cheeks flushed. His mouth dropped open into an o shape as he froze staring at his friend. His stomach fluttered with butterflies as he snapped himself out of his daze stammering out "Y-yes! O-of course!"

Theta gave him a blindingly bright relieved grin and Koschei returned it.


	31. Chapter 31

The Master's eyes snapped open wide under the blankets. There was a warm feeling flooding through his body and his hearts were beating rapidly. He blushed in embarrassment, he'd been dreaming of the Doctor. When he'd first asked the Master out when they were in the Academy.

He hadn't thought about that in a long time…

The Master growled to himself, he was even _dreaming_ of the Doctor. It was like there was no escape from the Doctor. He was being so pathetic…

Curling up he tried to go back to sleep. Hopefully when he woke again he would have forgotten all about his dream. His memory.

Rolling over he shifted, trying to get comfortable. It didn't help. Closing his eyes he attempted to clear his mind and focus on the passage of time as he waited for the Doctor and _Pond_ to return.

Seconds passed. Minutes.

After 38 standard minutes and 49.6 seconds the Master came to the conclusion he wasn't going to fall back asleep.

With an exasperated sigh he flipped the blankets off of himself and crawled out onto the carpeted floor of his room. Without bothering to put his shoes on the Master padded over to the window, with it's fake sunshine and lying landscapes.

The colourful island was still being displayed, with its violet skies and it's bright red sand.

Turning away he flopped onto the white carpet beneath his feet. Sprawled on his back the Master stared up at the celling. He had lost the anger that had flooded through him. Like hardened lava it had cooled into a sort of harsh numbness.

He had no idea what he was doing. He almost wished the Doctor had just locked him away in a cold dark cell and been done with him. It would have made everything simpler.

He lay on the floor contemplating his situation. He was trapped on the Doctor's TARDIS with a pair of bracelets/cuffs that would render him unconscious should he attempt to leave of cause another physical harm. The Doctor had given him a room as apposed to a cell. He was free to roam around the TARDIS, except for the console room as far as he knew.

Why would the Doctor be so… lenient? Could he…? No. The Master knew the Doctor still held some affection for him, although he had no idea _why_ … But he couldn't possibly still… love him…

No. He shoved those thoughts to the back of his mind. Those thoughts were a weakness and he could not afford to dwell on them.

Picking himself up off the carpet of his room the Master strode out of his room, as if he could walk away from his very thoughts. Bare feet padding along the cold floor the Master strode through the halls, uncertain of what he was searching for.

Eventually he came across a door that made him jolt with surprise. Set into the door with gold was the Doctor's name, written in swirling Gallifreyan text. It was the Doctor's room.

Morbidly curious the Master walked up to the door and rested his hand on the gleaming gold handle. He wondered what he would find inside. What did the Doctor hide in here from the rest of the universe? He knew he shouldn't go in, it was private, but the Master couldn't bring himself to walk away. Twisting the handle with a brief hesitation he pushed the door open and walked inside.

Once inside the Master was bombarded with the warm wooden interior and rich colours, highlighted be the strong scent of cinnamon. It was simultaneously exactly what he had expected and nothing at all like what he'd thought. Everything just felt so _Doctor_.

Wandering further into his fellow Time Lords room the Master twisted his head from one side to the other, taking everything in. From the patterned blankets and numerous pillows to the extensive bookcases and various half completed projects.

Walking over the desk buried under books and papers and bits of wire the Master began to poke around. Raising his eyebrows he took note of a vote Saxon poster sticking out of a book on the mechanics behind temporal quantum flux. Carefully sifting through the items strewn about the desk the Master also encountered a pair of rectangular glasses, a variety of post-it-note reminders listing numerous times and dates, a handful of crayons, coils of wire, a quill and a half built hexatronic diapelator.

Pulling out the poster the Master held it up, frowning. He wasn't sure why the Doctor had kept such a thing. The year that never was hadn't exactly been _great_ for the other Time Lord; although it hadn't precisely ended well for the Master either, what with the whole being shot by his wife thing. The botched resurrection had been pretty awful as well now that he thought about it.

Still holding the vote Saxon poster the Master turned away, running his eyes over the unmade bed and piles of books on the hardwood floor.

To his left he noticed the large open closet, shoving the poster in his pocket the Master grinned and walked in, taking note of the mass amount of tweed and quite frankly disgusting amount of bowties. With surprise the Master noticed some more… _unusual_ clothing items hidden within the Doctor's personal closet.

Folded up on a chair underneath a bright red fez, the Master shuddered, was a piece of soft black material. Picking it up he realized it was a cape he'd been rather fond of in one of his previous regenerations. Turning the fabric over in his hands he wondered why the Doctor had it. Why did he keep it? In his room no less…

Approaching a large decorative mirror mounted on the wall the Master swung the cape over his shoulders. The dark fabric pooled around him. It was a bit to big for him and he wasn't sure what he thought of its collar but it certainly brought back memories.

Removing the cape he set it back down and turned his attention to some of the other articles of clothing. There were still a few pinstriped suits hung up from the Doctor's previous regeneration and a pair of sunglasses that looked suspiciously like the ones the Master himself had worn in his ridiculous American body. Ignoring the sunglasses and the implications he decided it would perhaps be more conductive to leave the closet.

Strolling out the Master was reminded of the improbable poster resting in his pocket. Pulling out the slightly crinkled poster he stared at it once more in bewilderment.

With a confused huff he threw it to the floor. He didn't understand why the Doctor had kept the poster or the cape or what might have been his sunglasses. All he knew was that the Doctor _didn't_ love him anymore. He couldn't. And if that thought made his hearts ache in his chest well… It didn't matter.

Strolling out without bothering to close the door behind the Master stalked through the halls, barefoot, looking for some sort of distraction.

His stomach growled loudly, resonating in the empty corridor. The Master paused, glancing down at his torso. After a moment of deliberation he walked off. He was hungry, and maybe the Doctor would be too when he got back. So if the Master… accidentally, cooked too much food and there was some left over for the other Time Lord… Well then, that was the Master's business and nobody else's.


	32. Chapter 32

Ever since Pond came aboard the TARDIS things continued in a mindlessly repetitive cycle for the Master. The girl and the Doctor would pop off to explore worlds and times beyond the TARDIS' doors, and he would be left behind. The Master would then spend anywhere from the next few hours to the next few days wandering the TARDIS' halls like a wraith as he tried to find something to occupy his time. This led to him regularly curling up in the library and reading, for lack of anything better to do.

At that very moment the Master was sat in the library next to the swimming pool with his bare feet dangling in the water and a Venusian book of anatomy in his hands. The Master felt incredibly bored. He hated that he wasn't able to leave the Doctor's TARDIS and ever since _Pond_ arrived he'd been seeing less and less of the Doctor. Because _of course_ the Doctor's new human was more important.

Tossing the book to the side the Master slumped forwards, staring down at his reflection, warped by the ripples in the water.

He breathed in and out slowly.

He wondered when the Doctor would get back. Everything seemed so monotonous without him. Loath as he was to say it but he almost missed the Doctor's company. As pathetic as it was he… he didn't want to be alone…

The Master knew it was irrational but sometimes he worried that the Doctor would just forget all about him, leaving the Master to wander the TARDIS halls forever like some sort of ghost with nothing but the emptiness of his own mind.

Just then he heard it in the distance. The Doctor. Chattering on, presumably to Pond, about showing the Master something they'd found on their latest escapade while she tried to talk him out of it. A hot flash of irritation shot through him. The Master didn't want to even _hear_ about their stupid little adventures. The pair could go out all they wanted, the Master thought jealously. He didn't care. Well. At least he didn't care all that much.

That was when he had an idea. If the Doctor and his little _companion_ were going to leave him locked in the TARDIS alone all the time then they deserved a little payback. Grinning mischievously the Master slipped down into the pool and began swimming towards the middle. He was going to give them a nasty shock all right.

The Master waited until the voices were even closer before submerging himself in water and floating face down in the pool like a corpse. Unmoving.

He could already tell this was going to _fun_.


	33. Chapter 33

The Doctor bounded through the TARDIS' corridors; nattering on to Amelia about the latest place they'd visited. The pair was headed towards the library where the TARDIS had informed them the master was. While Amelia didn't seem thrilled to show off the Raxondian horn she'd found on their latest escapade to the Master she still grudgingly followed the Doctor onward. The Doctor on the other hand was _excited_. It wasn't everyday one stumbled across a Raxondian horn; they were a rather reclusive species and even then they only shed their horns every couple of centuries or so. The Doctor was sure the Master would be intrigued. Or at the very least somewhat interested.

Strolling up to a pair of thick wooden doors, one of the multiple entrances to the library, the Doctor grinned and opened one for Amelia to enter first. She froze. Her face paled as she took a step back, panic written over her features. Her mouth was hanging open but no words came out.

The Doctor frowned in confusion before turning to look. What had alarmed Pond so much?

When he saw it his hearts almost stopped.

The Master.

Floating face down in the pool.

Wispy blond strands of hair swayed in the water.

Everything seemed to stop.

The Doctor felt ice creep into his hearts.

No no no no no nonononono…!

Before he could think the Doctor bolted forwards and dove into the water, frantically making his way to the Master, to Koschei.

Nononononononono!

He couldn't. He couldn't be dead.

Nononono.

He would be ok. He had to be. He had to be okay.

What had happened? Had the Dertonian cuffs malfunctioned? Would Koschei be okay? No. No, he would be all right. He had to be all right. The alternative was… horrifying.

Latching onto his friend the Doctor yanked him up so his head was out of the water. It lolled against his shoulder.

He quickly set off, dragging Koschei back the side of the pool, mind racing. What should he do? CPR? Get him to the P.C.N.S in the med bay? He distantly heard Amelia Pond shouting but couldn't focus on her words. All he could register was his friends limp body. Nonononononono. He would be okay. He had to be okay. He _had_ to be okay.

Reaching the edge of the swimming pool Pond helped him drag Koschei out of the water. Before the Doctor could do anymore his friend began shaking.

He stared down at him in shock, eyes wide until he heard it. Quiet laughter. Koschei, the Master's shoulders shook as his laughs grew louder. Giggling hysterically on the floor like the Doctor's terrified panic was the funniest thing he had ever seen.

The Doctor felt his brain hadn't caught up to the situation yet.

Even so a burning fury began to spill through his veins.

The Master was laughing.

The Doctor had been terrified he'd been dead! He had thought he might have lost him! And he was _laughing_!

How could he!

The Doctor felt his jaw tense as his hands clenched into fists, barely keeping his overwhelming outrage under control.

The Master snorted, still in hysterics; "You- You should've seen your face!"

Gritting his teeth the Doctor glared down at his friend heatedly as he _laughed_. The Doctor angrily snapped at him, "Get up! What- What is _wrong_ with you! I thought you might've been hurt or worse! And all you can do is _laugh_. Really? Ugh, you-! You're just so-! Ugh!"

The Doctor turned away to where Amelia Pond stood uncomfortably with wide eyes watching the scene play out speechlessly. He stormed over to her, getting a slightly alarmed glance, as he grabbed her hand and tugged her after him towards the door.

"Awww, were you _scared_ …? Oh! You were, weren't you? That's _adorable_ ~" He heard the Master coo behind him as the laughter died down.

That was it.

Whipping around the Doctor snarled out, "Of course I was! You made me think you might be _dead_! Just-! Why would you…? You're just so-!"

"Just so _what_ , Doctor?" The Master spat out as he got to his feet. "So horrible? Disgusting? Pathetic? Just what do you think I am Doctor?"

There was a mad gleam in his eyes as he moved towards the Doctor, glaring up at him.

The Doctor had enough. He strode towards the door, stating, "I don't-"

Before he could finish the Master snarled out, "Answer me you bastard! What do you think of me? Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at me! You think of me as some- some stupid pitiful _beast_ for you to lock up somewhere because I'm just too much of a problem for you to deal with, don't you! I don't know why I'd expect anything less from _you_ , after all, you dealt with Gallifrey-"

The Master's voice trailed off without finishing the sentence. The Doctor felt sick to his stomach at the sudden reminder. He- no. Before leaving he turned around angrily to glare at the Master.

"Well then. It sounds like you already know the answer to that." The Doctor spat out spitefully; at that the Time Lord exited through the door, slamming it behind him.

There was a tight feeling in his chest as he leaned against the door with his eyes closed.

The Doctor already regretted his words. He shouldn't have parted with a statement like that. There was no need for it…

He had just been so furious.

He had all but felt his hearts stop when he saw the Master floating there, motionless. Finding out it had all been some sick joke… And then the reminder about Gallifrey…

The Doctor's stomach churned.

He needed to get away from all this. Taking a deep breath the Doctor shoved his thoughts to the back of his mind as he made his was back towards the console room.

He was still angry and no doubt the Master was too. The Doctor knew that any discussions right now would simply lead to more arguing. He needed to get away for a bit and clear his head.

With a frown the Doctor stepped out of the TARDIS.


	34. Chapter 34

Both Amy and the Master stared at the closed door for a long moment.

Amy felt slightly stunned as she turned away to glance at the Master.

His eyes were wide and mouth was open slightly from shock as he stared blankly ahead. He looked… hurt.

Amy hadn't expected him to be so upset by the Doctor's words. She thought he would simply brush them off and laugh but… he looked distraught…

Carefully stepping towards him she spoke quietly, "Hey-"

The sound of her voice seemed to snap the Time Lord from his daze as tore his gaze from the door to look at her. Closing his mouth, the Master narrowed his slightly wet eyes to glare at her harshly.

Amy winced as she heard him growl, "Shut up! Just- Shut up you stupid ape!"

"Oi! I only-"

"Shut up! I don't care! Leave me alone!"

He staggered forwards, taking one step closer to the door the Doctor had recently vacated from before seemingly rethinking is course of action and turning to stumble deeper into the library. The Master swayed slightly against a shelf as he sniffed, using the wet sleeve of his red sweater to wipe at his eyes.

Amy sympathetically reached out a hand to keep him from falling but the Time Lord shrugged her off and gave her a furious, watery glare as he growled out, "Get away from me!"

Taking a step back and withdrawing her hand Amy watched him turn away and leave silently, not sure what, if anything, she could say to help him.

As he disappeared around a bookcase Amy was let standing alone in the library with water on the floor and the alien horn she'd found held limply in one hand.

It felt like her brain still hadn't quite caught up to everything that had happened. It seemed like everything had gone to hell as soon as she and the Doctor had re-entered the TARDIS.

One minute the Doctor had been excitedly chattering away to her and then they'd thought the Master might have been _dead_? All before the two Time Lords seemed to blow up at one another, leaving Amy behind to stare down at one of the small puddles of water on the floor. She couldn't help but wonder what she was even doing.

Amy simply stood there for a moment, uncertain, before tightening her grip on the horn and walking towards the thick wooden doors. Amy didn't think the Master really wanted to talk to her so she figured she ought to find out where the Doctor went off too.

Heading towards the heavy wooden door her footsteps seemed too loud in the emptiness of the vast library.

She couldn't help but wonder if this was how things always were between the pair of Time Lords.

With a sigh Amy stepped out into the corridor, looking for any signs of where the Doctor had gone off too.


End file.
